


We must be crazy

by SugerCat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Deutsch | German, Friends to Lovers, John is a Bit Not Good, M/M, Mary Dies, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als ob John nicht schon genug durchgemacht hat. Er dachte er könnte mit seiner kleinen Familie endlich glücklich werden, aber das Schicksal hatte andere Pläne mit ihm. Doch natürlich ist Sherlock als bester Freund immer für ihn da... Auch wenn der Arzt solche Hilfe nicht erwartet hatte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruhig atmete er die kalte Luft ein, die mal wieder durch die Stadt wehte. Zitternd stand auf dem Friedhof und starrte auf das frische Grab hinab. Die Kälte störte ihn nicht wirklich, solange er sie spürte wusste er das er noch am leben war. Er blinzele, weil der eisige Wind in seinen Augen stach. Schon lange waren die Tränen daraus versiegt. Er konnte einfach keinen Grund mehr finden zu weinen.

Wo er zu anfangs noch Trauer über den Verlust verspürte, machte sich nun immer mehr die Wut breit. Ja er war verärgert auf die Ärzte, weil sie nicht mehr taten um sie beide zu retten. Doch er verspürte auch Enttäuschung darüber das sie ihm wieder etwas verschwiegen hatte. Dabei dachte er das sie beide nach dem ganzen Spektakel endlich ein richtiges Ehepaar werden könnten. Hatte er nicht versprochen das sie sich ihre zukünftigen Probleme teilen?

Schluckend versuchte er nicht an den Tag zu denken, als es passierte. Als Mary und sein ungeborenes Kind von ihm gingen.

Alles geschah für ihn viel zu schnell und dabei sollte er so was schon gewohnt sein. Schließlich hatte er vorher mit dem Meister der Blitzaktionen zusammengewohnt. An ihn wollte er jetzt aber auch nicht denken. Das hier war etwas völlig anderes.

Zuerst dachte er das ihr Kind sich nur dazu entschlossen hatte ein paar Tage früher zu kommen. Es wäre auch nicht weiter drastisch gewesen, denn für so etwas waren die Kliniken hier im Land bestens vorbereitet. Doch der panische Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Frau, erzählte ihm eine andere Geschichte.

Wenn sie von alle dem gewusst hatte, warum hat sie nicht einen Ton früher gesagt? Es ist hart so was zu denken, aber wenn nur das Kind gestorben wäre, dann hätte er das vielleicht mit ihr ertragen können. John hatte sie am Bett inständig gebeten ihn nicht allein zu lassen.

Sie hatte daraufhin leicht gelächelt und meinte das er doch nie allein sein würde. Natürlich wusste er worauf sie anspielte. Dennoch wurde seine ganze Planung über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft einfach so ausgelöscht. Zerplatzt wie eine Seifenblase und das innerhalb eines einzigen Tages.

Nun wusste er nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen. Die Praxis war für erste geschlossen und in ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung hielt er es kaum aus. Überall lagen Mary’s und dem Baby seine Sachen herum. Gestrickte Sachen von Mrs. Hudson und andere Geschenke für das Kleine. Ein kleines Mädchen hätte es werden sollen. Er wünschte er hätte es nicht erfahren. Seine Frau wollte ihm bis zum Schluss keinen Namen nennen. Eine Überraschung meinte sie immer wieder, wenn er sich neugierig erkundigte. Nun war er irgendwie froh. Nicht das es einfacher war, so mit dem Tod umzugehen. Aber wenn er sich schon auf einen Namen eingelassen hätte und auf die Dinge die sie vielleicht gemeinsam tun könnten, es wäre noch schlimmer gewesen. Dabei hatte er wirklich schon so viel Leid und Elend im Leben mitbekommen. Man könnte meinen das hätte ihn abgehärtet.

Erneut musste er einen dicken Kloß herunterschlucken, als ihm einfiel das er all den Schmerz nochmal durchmachen muss. Denn niemand wusste bisher was geschehen war. Was sollte er auch sagen? Das er als Arzt und Ehemann komplett versagt hatte.

Seit dem Vorfall ignorierte er alles um sich herum. Egal ob Türklingel oder Telefon. Sollen sie ihn doch alle in Ruhe lassen. Zum Grab würde er nur kommen, wenn es langsam dämmerte. Sein gesunder Menschenverstand sagte ihm, das es nicht in Ordnung ist in der Kälte zu stehen. Doch der wurde auch immer leiser. Lag wahrscheinlich daran, dass er seit vorgestern alle alkoholischen Getränke in der Wohnung vernichtete. Harriet hatte nicht unrecht als sie bemerkte das es so einfacher werden würde. Leider war das Vergessen nur für eine kurze Zeit möglich. Als er sich wieder nüchtern und klar fühlte, schlug erneut alles auf ihn ein.

Natürlich hatte er hin und wieder dran gedacht jemanden zu kontaktieren. Er war nie der Mensch der Probleme hatte zuzuhören und sich anderen mitzuteilen. Zumindest was die einfachen Dinge betraf. Jetzt fühlte er sich wie ein Safe. Nichts wollte durch den dicken Stahl nach außen dringen. So viele Leute hatten ihnen Geschenke zur Hochzeit und für das Baby geschickt. Sollte er nun all diese Personen enttäuschen? Und er wollte jetzt auch nicht dafür bemitleidet werden. Den Spruch ‘Du kannst doch nichts dafür’ sollten seine Ohren auch nicht vernehmen.

Ja er überlegte Sherlock darüber zu informieren. Schließlich ist dieser sein bester Freund und es gab so viele Wege sich ihm zu offenbaren ohne das er überhaupt etwas sagen musste. Trotzdem hatte er es bis jetzt nicht getan. Vielleicht weil er ihn mit so einer unangenehmen Situation nicht belasten wollte oder gerade weil er seinem Freund nicht zeigen wollte, das er versagt hatte.

Der Detektiv überlebte durch ihn nun wirklich alles. Bei manchen Aktionen hätte der Mann wirklich ins Krankenhaus gemusst, aber dennoch blieb Sherlock immer stur und verließ sich auf seinen Arzt. Der selbe Arzt der nicht einmal seiner eigenen Ehefrau helfen konnte, als es verlangt wurde. Noch hatte er Zeit, denn der Lockenkopf war im Auftrag seines Bruders außerhalb der Stadt. John musste kein Genie sein, um zu wissen das es da um Moriarty’s letzte Nachricht ging.

Auch wenn er immer wieder beteuerte es würde sich nichts zwischen ihnen ändern, beschloss der Detektiv ihn einfach wegen seiner bevorstehenden Vaterrolle aus den spannenden Sachen auszuschließen. Gesagt hatte dieser nie was, doch die seltenen Besuche oder Nachrichten erklären sich von selbst.

Ein Tag vor dem schrecklichen Ereignis bekam er von diesem noch eine SMS.

_Werde für ein paar Tage außerhalb der Stadt sein_  
_Sobald das Baby da ist sag mir endlich ob ich was blaues oder rosafarbenes kaufen soll_  
_SH_

Da war so typisch für ihn. Selbst wenn man ihm tausend mal sagen würde das blau für Jungen und rosa für Mädchen war, Sherlock würde sich das nicht merken. Auch wenn es ihm im Endeffekt egal war ob er ein Geschenk für das Kind besorgen würde. Auch wenn sein Freund vorgab beschäftigt zu sein, wusste John dennoch das dieser sich mit ihm freute. Oder es zumindest versuchte.

Ja er war geschockt, als er Sherlock unter Drogeneinfluss erwischte. Tat er es vielleicht auch nur weil er einsam war?

Er seufzte und verabschiedete sich von seiner Frau. Es war seltsam aber mit ihr konnte er nicht reden. Als sein bester Freund vorerst Tod war, da musste dennoch mit ihm sprechen. Auch wenn der kalte Stein und die Graberde ihm nicht antworteten. Es war trotzdem irgendwie besser seine ganzen Fragen los zu werden. Selbst wenn es hin und wieder Beschimpfungen waren, um seine Frust los zu lassen.

Nun kam nichts über seine Lippen. Selbst wenn er Fragen hatte, musste er erst alles in sich ordnen, bevor er anfing es heraus zu lassen.

Die Beerdigung wurde still und heimlich veranstaltet. Eigentlich war es nicht fair von ihm, denn ihre Freunde und Bekannte wollten sich sicher auch verabschieden. Jetzt wo es vorbei war, da sah er seinen Fehler ein.

Seit dem Tag ihres Todes musste er wieder an ihre Lüge über ihre Vergangenheit zurückdenken. Wenn sie nicht echt war, wer von ihren Freunden war es dann? Alles verärgerte und verwirrte ihn wieder, wie in dem Moment als er erfahren musste, das sie auf Sherlock geschossen hatte. Ob er ihr das jemals hätte verzeihen können? Das wusste er nicht und nun war es auch egal.

Allmählich schritt er also unter den spärlich leuchtenden Laternen zurück zur Straße. Er dachte noch darüber nach ob er ein Taxi nehmen sollte oder lieber zu Fuß ging. Laufen wäre besser. In dieser Wohnung erwartete ihn ja eh nichts mehr was von Bedeutung war.

* * *

Genervt stampfte Sherlock in die Pathologie. Gerade erst hatte er eine Sache für seinen Bruder erledigt und schon sollte er wieder etwas für diesen tun. Noch dazu ist er in der Sache Moriarty kein Stück weiter gekommen. Es konnte unmöglich der echte Mann gewesen sein, der diese Nachrichten im Land ausstreute. Schließlich hatte er genau gesehen wie dieser sich in den Kopf geschossen hatte. So was kann man nicht einfach vorspielen. Es gab hier und da kleine Tricks, aber er glaubte nicht daran das sein Gegner das Ganze nur vortäuschen wollte. Dazu gab es einfach keinen erklärlichen Grund.

Nachdenken war aber nicht viel drin, denn er musste ja etwas wichtiges erledigen. Als hätte Mycroft kein eigenes Leben. Natürlich war ihm klar, das er ihn ablenken wollte. Nur um zu verhindern das es ihm wieder zu langweilig wird. Jetzt da sein treuer Freund kurz davor stand Vater zu werden, da hatte dieser einfach keine Zeit mehr für solche belanglose Dinge, wie bei ihm vorbei zu sehen. Nicht das er ihm je übel nehmen würde. Im Gegenteil er versuchte sich sogar für John und Mary zu freuen, das wieder alles gut zwischen ihnen läuft. Zumindest gab er das vor. Denn ihm war klar, das John von nun an nichts mehr waghalsiges unternehmen würde. Egal wie sehr der Mann diese Adrenalinstöße auch genoss, wenn man ein Kind hat wird man einfach vorsichtiger.

Sein Bruder musste ihm das auch noch so schön unter die Nase reiben, das er dessen Auftrag nur zähneknirschend annahm. Ja er brauchte Abwechslung oder vielmehr Ablenkung. Dennoch musste Mycroft doch nicht nach seiner Rückkehr ständig anrufen. So ignoriert er ihn fürs erste, denn dieser würde seine Information schon noch bekommen. Spätestens dann wenn er persönlich bei ihm vorbei schaut.

Nun wollte er sich noch nach etwas anderen informieren. Denn Molly wusste bestimmt was man einem Kleinkind kaufen könnte ohne das man farblich irgendwie falsch lag. Er fragte sich sowie so, warum so ein kleines Würmchen so viel brauchte. Die erste Zeit schliefen die doch sowie so die meiste Zeit.

Zumindest hatte er das noch im Hinterkopf, von dem Fall als eine Frau ein Baby unbemerkt durch die Babynahrung vergiften wollte. John nannte es Glück das sie beide so etwas vereiteln konnten. Er fand, das es damit nicht viel zu tun hatte. Die Täterin war eine eifersüchtige Geliebte, die es nicht ertrug zurückgewiesen zu werden. Als sie erfuhr das ihr Verhältnis mit dem verheiraten Nachbarn ein Ende hatte, weil dessen Frau ein Kind bekam, sah sie rot.

Sherlock fiel gerade ein, das es wohl doch nicht so schlimm ist, hin und wieder einkaufen zu gehen. Denn diese Frau ist nur aufgefallen, weil sie die falschen Sachen in ihren Korb legte und auch weil sie viel zu nervös beim einkaufen war. Doch er sollte sich über andere Sachen den Kopf zerbrechen.

Eigentlich war der Geburtstermin des Babys schon längst vorbei, aber er hatte schon gehört das so was sich auch hinauszögern kann. Das erklärte ihm zumindest warum sich John noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte. Trotzdem hätte er dennoch auf seine Nachricht antworten können. Gestresster Ehemann und bald Vater hin oder her, Sherlock fand das er sich die fünf Minuten hätte nehmen können.

Er fand es auch eigenartig, das Mary bis zum Schluss ein Rätsel daraus machen musste, wie der Name nun lauten sollte. John gab zwar vor es auch nicht wissen zu wollen, aber der Detektiv war da anderer Meinung. Doch Mrs. Watson schaffte es sogar, das er bis zum heutigen Tag das Geheimnis nicht lüften konnte. Das war genau so nervig wie John’s zweiten Namen zu erraten. Dieser hätte aber nicht wirklich so ein Drama darum machen müssen.

Als er dann aus der Stadt fuhr, war es ihm eigentlich auch egal. Neugier hin oder her. Es gab schließlich auch noch andere Sachen mit denen er sich beschäftigen musste. Hauptsache das Kind war gesund und sein ehemaliger Mitbewohner glücklich. Auch wenn dieser seine Zukunft ohne ihn plante, war er dennoch damit einverstanden.

Vielleicht sollte ich mir auch jemanden suchen, dachte er ironisch. Denn solche Gedanken waren absurd. Er kam vorher ohne John Watson klar und jetzt würde er das auch. Auch wenn er doch öfters über Janines Worte nachdachte, als ihm lieb war. Nun war aber erst mal hier in der Pathologie, um ein paar Tests durchzuführen und um sich ein wenig im Thema Kinder behelligen zu lassen.

“Sherlock?” Es klang merkwürdig für ihn, das sie so verwundert war über seinen Besuch. Nun gut er war jetzt schon eine Weile nicht hier, dennoch sollte auch so was sie nicht verwirren.

“Du hast sicherlich schon ein Geschenk für das Kind nehme ich an. Ach was rede ich da? Natürlich hast du schon etwas besorgt. Du weist ich bin in solchen Dingen miserabel und deswegen wollte ich..” Er brach ab als sie ihn nur stumm und auch ein wenig verloren anstarrte. Ihre Haltung verriet ihm sofort das etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Sherlock überlegte was in der Zeit seiner kurzen Abwesenheit passiert sein könnte.

Molly hingegen wusste was Mary und dem Ungeboren zugestoßen ist. Auch wenn es nicht in ihren Aufgabenbereich fiel, so hatte sie dennoch die Akte gesehen. Als sie den Namen Watson las dachte sie erst das sie sich verlesen hatte oder das es eine andere Person mit diesem Namen sei. Leider war das beim genauen hinsehen nicht der Fall. Normalerweise hätte sie es nicht erfahren, aber Mary hatte eine Krankheit die noch zu wenig erforscht wurde. Deswegen wollte man noch ein paar Tests durchgehen, bevor man die Leiche zur Beerdigung frei gab. Es stand außerdem schwarz auf weiß das die Patientin von ihren Leiden wusste.

Sie fragte sich was in dem Kopf der Frau vorgegangen ist, das sie bereit war so ein Risiko einzugehen. Sie konnte verstehen das die beiden sich nach all der Zweisamkeit auch Nachwuchs wünschten. Dennoch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, das John dem ganzen einfach seine Zustimmung gab. Das ließ sie nur darauf schließen, das er die ganze Zeit ahnungslos war.  
Geschockt wusste auch sie nicht was sie als erstes tun sollte, als sie richtig begriff was das hieß. Noch am selben Tag rief sie bei John an, aber niemand nahm ab. Sie stand auch vor seiner Tür und versuchte ihm gut zuzureden, doch wieder ohne Erfolg.

Am Ende fand sie es besser das der Mann erst mal selber begreifen sollte, was geschehen ist. Natürlich wollte sie jemanden Bescheid sagen, doch den Detektiv konnte sie nicht erreichen. Wenn sie ehrlich war wusste sie auch nicht, wie sie das am Telefon hätte erklären sollen. Nun da er vor ihr stand, konnte sie ihm nicht mal richtig ins Gesicht sehen. Ihre Hände zitterten leicht.

“Warst du noch nicht dort?” Erkundigte sie sich dann zaghaft. Denn wenn einer in der Lage war dem Exsoldaten in seiner jetzigen Lage zu helfen, dann war es Sherlock Holmes. Auch wenn das für ihn nicht einfach wird.

“Wo Molly? Sprich nicht in Rätseln!” Sein Ton war angespannt und nervös. Ihm war klar das es etwas ernstes sein musste, denn auch wenn er Molly immer für empfindlich hielt, war sie dennoch eine starke Frau.

“Es geht um John..” Und das war alles was er zu hören brauchte, um danach fluchtartig hinaus zu stürmen. Antwortete der Doktor ihm deswegen nicht? Hatte einer von Moriarty’s Leuten seine Finger im Spiel? Hatte John sich im letzten Moment entführen lassen? Oder war schlimmeres geschehen? Warum hatte er sich dann nicht bei ihm gemeldet? Waren sie nicht beste Freunde?

Ja er war in Gefühlsdingen echt miserabel, aber dennoch hätte er irgendwie helfen können. Vielleicht war Mary ja doch nicht so vertrauensselig, wie sie vorgab. Als die Frau das erste Mal mit der Waffe auf ihn zielte, da wurde ihm so einiges klar. Er erzählte das sie ihn rettete, aber er glaubte selber nicht daran. Es war viel mehr eine Botschaft. Welche genau wusste er noch nicht. Was ist wenn sie sich am Ende doch nur verrechnete und sie wollte ihn eigentlich töten? Aber dann hätte sie Magnussen anders los werden müssen.

Wenn er gestorben wäre, hätte John nie erfahren wer sie wirklich ist. Ob sein Freund ihr das nun verzeihen konnte oder nicht, war egal. Er würde ihre Bewegungen immer beobachten.  
Ob es ihm etwas bringt oder nicht. Vergessen konnte er nicht was geschehen war und seine Träume erinnerten ihn fast jede Nacht daran. Manchmal war sie in schwarz, wenn sie auf ihn schoss oder sie trug ihr Hochzeitskleid. John ist seltsamerweise immer dabei und das obwohl er gar nicht mitbekam was passiert war. Wie er diese Alpträume doch hasste. Aber wie sehr er es auch wollte, er konnte sie nicht abstellen. Das war auch der Grund warum er wieder weniger schlief, nachdem sein Freund wieder völlig bei seiner Frau eingezogen war.

Als er die schwarze Limousine sah freute er sich zwar nicht gerade darüber, aber das war jetzt die schnellste Mitfahrgelegenheit. So sollte er sich nicht beschweren und einfach einsteigen.

“Da bist du ja.” Meinte Mycroft ein wenig überreizt.

“Weist du wie lange ich schon versuche dich zu erreichen? Aber du musstest ja den Beschäftigten spielen.”

“Können wir das auf später verschieben?” Auch wenn Sherlock es selten tat, so wollte er sich jetzt nicht mit seinem Bruder um so was streiten.

“Es tut mir Leid.” Als er das von seinem älteren Bruder vernahm, sah er ihm erst richtig an um in dessen Gesicht zu lesen was er damit meinte. Ohne weiterer Verzögerung und auch ohne etwas auszulassen erklärte Mycroft Sherlock das Ganze was in seiner Abwesenheit geschehen ist. Als er fertig war wusste selbst der Detektiv für einen kurzen Augenblick nicht was er nun tun sollte.

Wenn er John nie getroffen hätte, dann wäre in solch einer Situation auch fehl am Platz. Doch er war nun mal John’s Freund. Sein bester Freund wohlgemerkt und so kannte er die Antwort. Der Wagen kam langsam zum halten.

“Schaffst du das?” Das war das erste mal seit langen, das Sherlock eine wirklich aufrichtige Frage von seinem Bruder hörte. Oder vielleicht klang es in seiner Ohren auch nur zum ersten mal so. Einen Moment schaute er noch auf die Tür, durch die er gleich gehen würde.

“Musst du nicht irgendwas anderes machen?” Damit öffnete er das Auto und stieg aus.  
Natürlich wusste der ältere Holmes, das es nicht schnippisch gemeint war. Dennoch fand Mycroft es nicht leicht seinen jüngeren Bruder das allein machen zu lassen. Schließlich war Doktor Watson immer derjenige der beiden, der emotionale Situationen meisterte. Nun war aber gerade dieser Mann nicht wirklich er selbst.

“Du weist ja wie du mich erreichst.” Damit fuhr der Wagen los, aber der Lockenkopf ignorierte das und blickte nur auf sein Ziel. Somit betätigte er die Klingel und Klopfte auch an der Tür. Er hatte schon erwartet, das niemand die Tür öffnete und somit schritt er an eines der Fenster um eine Blick nach drinnen zu erhaschen. Kein Licht oder noch irgendwelche Anzeichen das jemand da war.

So fischte er einen der Dietriche aus seiner Tasche. Auch wenn John vielleicht hinterher sauer werden würde, das er so was tat. Er hatte schließlich berechtigte Gründe. Solange kannte er ihn schon und nie hatte er sich solche Sorgen um den Mann gemacht, wie diesem Moment. Na gut es gab noch andere Zeiten wo er so fühlte, doch er versuchte es in der Vergangenheit zu lassen. Auch wenn das mit seinem Beinahtod durch Mrs. Watson noch nicht solange her ist. Seltsam das er nach dem Schuss fast nur daran denken konnte, den Arzt nicht allein zu lassen.

Als er nun in der Wohnung stand, war es seiner Meinung nach viel zu leise. Leere Flaschen standen auf den Tisch, aber den Arzt konnte er in keinem Zimmer entdecken. Er bemerkte auch das es hier drin viel zu kalt war. Somit drehte er erst einmal die Heizung auf. Sherlock war bewusst, das es nichts nützte den anderen in der Stadt zu suchen.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte an der Vordertür und fast im selben Moment, wurde diese aufgeschlossen. Das Licht ging an, der Detektiv hatte die ganze Zeit vermieden es anzumachen.  
Erst wollte er von seinem Platz im Wohnzimmer auf den Mann zu gehen. Doch er vernahm das die Bewegungen des Exsoldaten eher unkontrolliert waren. Als er den Älteren dann in die Küche torkeln sah, wusste er das dieser betrunken ist. Natürlich hatte er vorhin alle Glasflaschen in dem sich noch Alkohol in den Abfluss in der Spüle gekippt.

Eigentlich dachte er das dieser Mann wegen seiner Schwester nie die selben Taten ausführen würde, aber er war nicht hier um das Moralapostel zu spielen. Als er im Türrahmen der Küche stand legte er sich zumindest schon mal ein paar Worte zurecht. Der andere hatte ihn immer noch nicht bemerkt. Dieser setzte sich einfach an den Küchentisch. Erst dann sah er zur Seite. In all den Jahren hatte er seinen Freund noch nie so miserabel gesehen. Als Exsoldat versuchte dieser immer die Haltung zu waren. Anscheinend lies das Passierte ihn das alles vergessen.

“Oh, Sherlock. Ist schön das du mich auch mal besuchst.” Da war keine Wut oder sonst irgend ein Gefühl in der Stimme und das machte den Stehenden ein wenig nervös. Noch dazu konnte der Detektiv Zigarettenrauch riechen. Das hieß sein Freund war in irgendwo anders, um sich die Kante zu geben.

“John, was soll das werden?” Der Angesprochene sah kurz nachdenklich auf den Tisch, bevor er seinen Blick wieder dem Größeren zuwandte.

“Hat es denn bei dir geholfen?” Das Genie redete vorher über das Trinken, aber er wusste einem Moment nicht was die Gegenfrage zu bedeuten hatte. Es dauerte nicht lange da war ihm klar, das John von seinem Drogenkonsum sprach.

“Das hilft dir nicht für immer zu vergessen. Nichts kann dir helfen das zu tun..”

“Aber es macht es anscheinend erträglicher.” Unterbrach ihn John monoton und nun setzte sich der Lockenkopf zu ihm. Der Ältere kam ihm ziemlich normal vor, dafür das er getrunken hatte. Es konnte sein das der andere zwar in einer Kneipe war, aber dennoch nicht viel zu sich nahm.

Wie kam es dann aber, das der Doktor vorher so unsichere Schritte machte? Versuch John zu helfen, alles andere ist erst einmal Nebensache, rügte der Lockenkopf sich innerlich selbst.

“Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Fall.” Sprach dieser weiter, während er die Arme auf den Tisch verschränkte und seinen Kopf darauf stütze. Der andere fragte sich wie sein Freund das nur denken konnte. Schließlich war der Exsoldat alles andere als das. Einen Tag hätte er dem Mann ja gegeben, aber der Bart den John im Gesicht hatte sagte aus, das diese Miesere schon länger läuft. Langsam legte er seine Hand auf die Schulter des Älteren. Da waren so viele Worte in seinem Kopf, aber Sherlock wusste nicht was jetzt richtig war. Da hilft dir auch das größte Wissen nicht.

“Komm nach Hause.” Eigentlich wollte er sagen zu sich in die Baker Street, aber der Satz rutschte ihm einfach so heraus, weil sich nicht an etwas anderes gewöhnen konnte oder viel mehr wollte.

Selbst als der Arzt zu Mary zog, konnte der Detektiv nicht aufhören die Wohnung als ihr Heim zu betrachten. Auch wenn er es vor anderen nicht zugeben wollte, sein bester Freund wurde immer einen Platz bei ihm haben.

“Was?” Hörte er dann einen fast entsetzten Ton. Er räusperte sich und versuchte sich heraus zu reden.

“Ich meine bis du alles geordnet hast, kannst du wieder in der Baker Street einziehen.” John sah ihn verwundert an und fing an sich zu bewegen. Der Jüngere sah auf den Tisch, als wäre es nicht nötig seinen Gegenüber bei dem Gespräch anzusehen.

“Du musste ja nicht lange bleiben. Mrs. Hudson wird schon nichts dagegen haben...” Doch er brach ab, als der andere Mann sich erhob und jetzt dicht neben seinen Stuhl stand. Vorsichtig blickte er in Johns Gesicht. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass er dort ein Lächeln erkennen konnte. Nicht nur das, der Exsoldat kam näher und legte seine Arme um seine Schultern.

“Danke.” Vernahm der Lockenkopf dicht an einem seiner Ohren. Es klang so gebrochen und auf einmal rutschte der Ältere an ihm herunter. Das Genie konnte ihn gerade noch so packen, dass er nicht ganz auf den Boden fiel. Sein Freund hatte nun den Kopf in seinen Schoß gelegt. Erneut, aber mit einem festeren Griff wurde er von diesem umarmt. Er war froh das niemand hier war und das auch keiner herein kommen würde, denn er wusste dem nüchternen John wäre das unangenehm so gesehen zu werden.

Erst konnte er es leise vernehmen wie der Älter anfing zu wimmern. Vielleicht weil er nicht wollte das er es mitbekam, aber ehrlich gesagt war Sherlock froh das er ihn so sah. Ihm war es lieber wenn das vor ihm geschah, als wenn John allein mit diesen Gefühlen klar kommen musste.

Seine Hose wurde langsam nass an der Stelle wo das Gesicht des anderen vergraben war, doch das kümmerte ihn auch nicht weiter.

Als er noch ein Kind war und ihm die Traurigkeit im Gesicht geschrieben stand, strich ihm seine Mutter immer beruhigend über die Haare. Genau das selbe würde er jetzt auch versuchen. Es konnte auf jeden Fall nicht falsch sein. Erst zaghaft und leicht aber als er merkte das es seinen Freund nicht störte, strich er in dem anderen ganz über den Kopf.

So saßen sie eine Weile in der Küche, wo man nur das schluchzen des Älteren vernehmen konnte. Als auch das immer leiser wurde und allmählich wieder Stille einzog, wartete Sherlock noch einen Moment ab, bevor er seine Hand zurück zog.

“Du solltest aufstehen.” Er wusste der andere könnte Probleme mit seinem Bein bekommen, wenn er noch lange so verharren würde. Sein Satz wurde anscheinend ignoriert, denn er wurde mit einem Ruck zu Boden gezogen.

“John, was soll denn das jetzt werden?” Er war nicht böse gemeint, denn der Sturz zu Boden schmerzte nicht sehr, aber er wollte dennoch ermahnend klingen. Der Angesprochene kroch über ihn hinweg und blickte ihn jetzt genau an. Die gerötete Haut um die Augen des Älteren und auch der Rest des erschöpften Gesichtes konnte Sherlock gerade nicht wahrnehmen. Das einzige was er gerade sah, war ein wollender Blick und ein leicht verschmitztes Lächeln.

Noch wusste er nicht was das zu bedeuten hatte, als John ihm immer näher kam. Aber er konnte denn Alkohol riechen und er hätte wohl zuerst daran denken sollen, seinen Freund nüchtern zu bekommen.

Ohne das er noch irgendwas sagen konnte drückte der andere die Lippen auf seinen Mund. Entsetze versuchte er den Betrunkenen wegzustoßen und das nicht nur, weil er nun auch das billige Bier schmecken konnte, was dieser zu sich genommen hatte. Sondern weil er seinem Gegenüber die Scham ersparen wollte, die später mit der Nüchternheit kommen würde.

“Hör auf damit! Ich bin es Sherlock.” Er wollte den Älteren dazu bringen es zu lassen und ihn daran erinnern wer gerade unter ihm lag. Es konnte ja sein, dass er ihn gar nicht erkannte und ihn deswegen so nahe kam.

Plötzlich war es ihm unangenehm, dem anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen. Vielleicht weil er die Reue in den Augen nicht erkennen wollte. Das sein Freund nach seinen warnenden Worten nun bemerkte, dass seine Tat ein Fehler war. Doch der Arzt bewegte sich nicht und das Genie konnte nicht sagen, ob er eine Minute auf den Boden lag oder zehn.

Unerwartet spürte er aber eine warme Hand an seiner Wange, die ihn dazu brachte seinen Kopf in John’s Richtung zu bewegen. Erst blickte er nur auf dessen Shirt, aber es war ihm bewusst das er nicht so verharren konnte. So begegnete er den Blick des anderen kühl, wie er es immer tat wenn er mit etwas nicht klar kam.

Anstatt aber das Erwartete zu sehen, bekam er ein warmes Lächeln geschenkt. Das Lächeln was er schon eine Weile nicht zu Gesicht bekam und im geheimen vermisste.  
Der Daumen der Hand die immer noch auf seiner Wange lag, fing langsam an diese zu streicheln. Dabei kam ihn der Ältere wieder näher. Dieses Mal aber eher zögernd, um Sherlock wahrscheinlich die Chance zu geben ihn wegzustoßen.

“Du willst das nicht.” Sagte dieser aber nur und das schwächer als beabsichtigt. Als die Ohren des Älteren dies vernahmen, stoppte er kurz vor dem Gesicht des anderen.

“Woher willst du das wissen?” Der Lockenkopf kam gar nicht mehr dazu eine Antwort heraus zu lassen, denn sein Mund wurde schon wieder verschlossen. Jetzt fühlte sich die Aktion nicht so unangenehm an, wie vorhin.

Natürlich konnte er den Alkohol immer noch riechen und schmecken, aber es war John der ihn küsste. Er war so sanft und feinfühlig dabei, das Sherlock ohne weiteres wenn und aber seine Vernunft vergaß, die Augen schloss und das Ganze einfach hinnahm.

Egal was noch kommen würde, wenn es seinem Freund danach besser geht, dann war es in Ordnung. Es klang vielleicht töricht für andere, aber das interessierte ihn nicht. Außerdem war es nicht so, dass er vorher noch nie an so was gedacht hatte. Aber er wollte sich vorher nie mit den Folgen die solche Sachen mit sich brachten befassen.

* * *

 

Ein Summen drang an seine Ohren. Oder war es eher ein Brummen? Egal was es nun war, John fand es musste aufhören und so startete er einen Versuch seine Augenlider zu öffnen. Auch wenn sie sich schwer anfühlten und es im Raum viel zu hell war. Als die Sicht richtig scharf wurde, bemerkte das er in seiner Küche auf dem Boden lag. Es wunderte ihn nicht sonderlich das er sich hier befand. Sonst schlief er auch nur auf der Couch. In ihrem Ehebett schlief er ungern und das schon bevor er erfuhr das seine Frau eine Killerin war. Erst dachte er es lag am Bett selbst, aber bald stellte er fest das es die Umgebung war, die ihn schlecht Schlafen ließ. Ändern konnte er aber damals nichts daran und nun entging er einfach allem indem er sich der Flasche widmete.

Er fluchte innerlich als er probierte aufstehen. Sein Rücken sagte ihm gerade, das der Küchenboden die schlechtere Wahl zum dösen war. Als er saß rieb er sich die Augen, gähnte und sah sich um, ob er wieder irgendwas herunter geschmissen hatte.

Er hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als er merkte das hinter ihm unter dem Fenster jemand lag.  
Hatte er etwa gestern nach seiner Trinkeinlage jemanden mit hier her gebracht? Nochmal blinzelte er, als ihm der Mantel und die Körperstatur bekannt vor kam. Als auch die dunklen Locken zu dem Bild in seinem Kopf passten, kroch er langsam trotz seiner knackenden Knochen auf den bewegungslosen Mann zu.  
Jetzt wusste er auch was das Geräusch war, was ihn aufweckte. Es ist ein Handy gewesen, aber nun verstummte es wieder.

Nebenbei fragte sich der Älter wie sein Freund nur hier hergekommen ist. Er wusste ja nicht mal richtig wie er hier her kam. Nach dem Friedhofsbesuch schlenderte er eher ziellos durch die Straßen, bis da dieser Pup war. Geld hatte er in der Tasche, also trank er was und mehr wollte ihm sein Kopf gerade nicht preis geben.

“Sherlock?” Als er dessen Namen erwähnte erschien flüchtig ein Bild vor seinen inneren Auge und er zog schockartig seine Hand zurück, mit der er den anderen gerade berühren wollte. Die Darstellung zeigte den Lockenkopf halb nackt und schwer atmend unter sich. Er presste die Augen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf, um das Gesehene wieder weg zu bekommen.  
Niemals würde er solche Dinge seinem besten Freund antun. Sein Küchenboden hatte aber die selbe Farbe wie der Boden die ihm sein Verstand zeigte. Das könnte ein Beweis dafür sein, das es wirklich geschah und es gab keinen anderen vernünftigen Grund dafür, das Detektiv hier bewegungslos neben ihm lag.

Schlimmere Gedanken kamen in dem Arzt hoch . Somit schluckte er alles runter und drehte den Bewegungslosen vorsichtig zu sich um. Einerseits war er beruhigt das dieser noch atmete und nur schlief, aber andererseits hatte er jetzt genug Beweise das die grausame Tat aus seinem Kopf der vollen Wahrheit entsprach.

Das Oberteil des Detektivs war zerrissen und nun konnte er auch einzelne rumliegende Knöpfe erkennen. Leichte Blutergüsse zierten den Hals des Jüngeren. Langsam zog er den Mantel ein wenig beiseite, mit dem sich der andere zudeckte. Da waren tiefe Kratzer an der Seite zu sehen. John wollte plötzlich gar nicht wirklich wissen, wie weit herunter sie gingen und was er noch so alles entdecken würde. Somit zog er das Kleidungsstück wieder vorsichtig über seinen Freund und stand eilig auf, denn was ihm gerade hochkam konnte er nicht wieder runter schlucken.

Als er dachte es wäre alles raus, erhob er sich langsam wieder von der Toilette und sah in den Spiegel, der über dem Waschbecken hing. Es müssen Tage vergangen sein, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, seit er das letzte Mal solche Klarheit in sich verspürte. Alles war wieder da. Der Tod seiner Familie und nun hatte er sich auch noch an seinem Freund vergangen. Nie wollte er wie Harriet sein und er hielt sogar Sherlock eine Standpauke für seinen Drogenmissbrauch, aber wie konnte er den beiden nun je wieder aufrichtig in die Augen sehen.

Sein Ebenbild was ihn nur stumm anstarrte, widerte ihn an und so holte er hastig mit der Faust aus. Doch er wurde festgehalten, bevor er in den Spiegel schlagen konnte.

“Lass mich!” Brüllte er in den Raum, aber als sein Arm wieder frei war ließ er ihn nur kraftlos sinken, denn die Scherben würden seine Wut auch nicht mildern. Sprachlos standen sie beide eine Weile im Badezimmer ohne sich zu bewegen. Zumindest bis John diese Stille zu erdrückend fand.

“Ich..es tut mir..” Der andere Mann unterbrach ihn aber einfach, als wären seine Worte belanglos.

“Lass uns gehen.” Damit machte der Lockenkopf, der sich mittlerweile seine Sachen wieder zurecht gezogen hatte auf dem Absatz kehrt und schritt langsam zur Haustür vor. Der Zurückgebliebene verstand nicht ganz was das sollte. Wohin sollten sie beide gehen? Ihm kam schon der Gedanke das der Detektiv zur Polizei wollte, um ihn anzuzeigen aber da beantworte dieser schon seine unausgesprochene Frage.

“In die Baker Street.” Ihm war nach all der Zeit immer noch nicht ganz klar, wie der andere das machte ohne ihn dabei anzublicken, aber das ist jetzt auch nicht wichtig.

So viel verband ihn mit dieser Straße und dieser Wohnung. Es lagen so einige Erinnerungen darin die er mit Sherlock teilte und die er nie vergessen möchte. Sie beide haben schon viel durchgestanden und saßen am Ende immer wieder in ihrem Wohnzimmer vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer und mit einer Tasse heiße Tee in der Hand. Hin und wieder nicht ganz so intakt wie am Anfang des Tages, aber John kam als Arzt mit jeder Verletzung klar. Auch wenn er seinen Mitbewohner des öfteren lieber ins Krankenhaus gebracht hätte, doch auch mit der Sturheit konnte er gut leben.

Dann und wann kam Mrs. Hudson vorbei und würde ihn etwas leckeres bringen, oder sich beschweren weil Sherlock wieder irgendwas unverantwortliches tat. Das alles kam ihm vor wie ein Traum. Dabei wusste er, das es wirklich passiert war.

Erst als er einen leichten Druck am Oberarm spürte, sah er auf. Seine Sicht war aber so verschwommen. Somit wendete er sich ab und blinzelte die Tränen aus seinen Augen weg. Schnell drehte er am Waschbecken den Hahn auf, um sich kaltes Wasser in Gesicht zu werfen. Er wollte nicht so erbärmlich vor seinem Freund dastehen. Das heißt, wenn er das überhaupt noch war.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er nun gar keinen Grund zum Jammern hatte, aber ihm fiel gerade ein wie sehr er sein Zuhause und Sherlock vermisste. Ja, er konnte diese Wohnung hier nie so betiteln. Selbst als er noch nicht wusste das der Detektiv noch lebte, war er öfters draußen in der Welt als hier drin. Trotz der Frau an seiner Seite die vorgab ihn zu lieben, fühlte es sich einfach nicht wohnlich an. Nun da sie nicht mehr da war, würde er vielleicht auch nicht mehr erfahren was er oder sie beide falsch gemacht haben.

“Ich kann nicht.” Erklärte er dem wartenden Mann hinter sich, aber den schien das gar nicht zu interessieren, denn er wurde an der guten Schulter wieder herumgedreht.

“Hier trink etwas.” Damit bekam er einen Tee in die Hand gedrückt. Der Älter wunderte sich wie lange er schon wieder hier stand und wie der andere das alles fand. Aber so schwer war das auch nicht. Das Getränk war jetzt auch nicht so heiß und so trank er alles ohne weiteres Wort aus. Es vertrieb den ekelhaften Geschmack im Mund und wärmte ihn kurz von innen.

John stand noch eine Weile einfach so da und starrte in die leere Tasse. Dabei bemerkte er natürlich den Blick des anderen, der ihn quasi durchbohrte. Der Ältere fragte sich ob dieser auf eine Entschuldigung wartete und somit wollte er es erneut probieren. Vorhin wurde er ja unterbrochen.

“Es tut..” Doch da merkte er abrupt ein kribbeln im Arm und ließ ihn geschwächt sinken. Die Tasse viel einfach zu Boden. Als auch seine Beine nachgeben und er dem Geschirr zu Boden folgen wollte, hielt ihn der Lockenkopf fest. Jetzt wusste er worauf Sherlock gewartet hatte. Das dieses Zeug was er ihm in den Tee gemischt hatte endlich wirkt.

“Du wirst dich wohl nie ändern.” Nein, er war ihm nicht einmal böse. Selbst wenn jetzt auf dem Experimentiertisch landen sollte. Es wäre ihm egal, denn er hatte es wahrscheinlich nicht anders verdient.

Er wusste nicht was ihm da untergemischt wurde, doch seine Augen wurden sehr schnell müde. Vielleicht mischte da der Rest des Alkohols mit, aber als sich seine Lieder schlossen und alles dunkel und ruhig wurde, da war es ihm das auch nicht mehr so wichtig.

* * *

 

Der Körper vor ihm sank schnell zusammen und Sherlock dachte sich schon das es nicht lange dauern würde bis das Mittel wirkte, das er in das warme Getränk mischte. Es würde einfach schneller gehen, als mit dem Älteren jetzt noch lange diskutieren zu müssen. Darauf hatte er erstens keine Lust und zweitens brauchte dringend eine Dusche.

Eigentlich wollte er es nicht so weit zwischen ihnen kommen lassen, aber sein Widerstand schmolz mit jedem Kuss und jeder Berührung die sie teilten einfach dahin. Vielleicht weil ihm in seinem Unterbewusstsein klar war, das er nur diese eine Chance hat und es nie wieder passieren wird.

Während er seinen Freund zur Tür brachte, konnte er nicht mal in die Küche blicken. In dem Zimmer in dem es geschah. Wenn er Glück hatte erinnerte sich der Arzt morgen an nichts mehr. Doch so wie er ihn vorher ansah, beziehungsweise seinen Blick mied da wusste er es wahrscheinlich.

Selbst wenn sie beide darüber im klaren sind, es machte doch kein unterschied an ihrer Freundschaft. Sie beide waren schließlich nicht die ersten Menschen die das durch machten. Er hatte gehört es soll sogar Bücher und Filme über das Thema geben. Natürlich würde es vielleicht eine Weile schwierig zwischen ihnen, aber das nicht nur wegen diesem Missgeschick. Sondern auch wegen dem Tod von Mrs. Watson und dem Kind.

Als der Taxifahrer kam, den der Detektiv anrief, war er schon etwas erleichtert. Kurzerhand erklärte er dem das sein Freund zu viel gebechert hatte. Das war ja nicht mal gelogen. Der Mann war darauf sogar so nett, John mit in den Wagen zu befördern, aber er musste versprechen das dieser sich nicht übergab oder sonst wie entleerte. Somit schaltete er drinnen wieder die Lichter und die Heizung aus.

Sherlock war froh endlich diese Wohnung verlassen zu können. Er war sich sicher, das der Arzt sich hier nie von selbst niedergelassen hätte. Es war eindeutig eine Entscheidung von ihr. Auch war ihm klar, dass sein Freund hier nicht mehr bleiben wollte. Sobald er erst Mal wieder in der Baker Street ist, wird sich alles wieder regeln.


	2. Chapter 2

Als die Sonne endlich weit genug oben war, um in die Fenster der Häuser zu scheinen, da wurde auch John durch diese wach. Es war gemütlich wo er gerade lag, aber es taten ihm auch irgendwie alle Gliedmaßen weh. Eigentlich würde er lieber liegen bleiben. Somit ließ er die Augen geschlossen und drehte sich einfach von der Sonne weg. Doch bei dieser Bewegung bemerkte er, das die Sonne von der falschen Seite in das Zimmer schien.

Also öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte das dies nicht sein Bett war, in dem er lag. Zumindest war es nicht das, was er sich mit Mary teilte. Er kniff sich in die Wange, denn das könnte ja wieder einer diese verwirrenden Träume sein. Aber sein Hirn signalisierte das es schmerzt, also ist das hier reine Realität. Außerdem bemerkte er auch an seiner Wange, das er sich Mal wieder rasieren sollte.

Das war aber nebensächlich. Denn er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran wie er in sein altes Zimmer, in die Baker Street kam. Sein Handy lag wie immer neben ihm auf dem Schrank. Es war schon fast zwölf Uhr Mittags und bei dieser Zeit lag er selten noch im Bett. Sein Schädel brummte, als er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern wann und wie er in das Bett gekommen war. Er wusste noch das er nach dem Friedhofsbesuch etwas trinken gehen wollte. Der Rest war irgendwie schwarz und nachdenken tat weh.

Eins war aber glasklar. Sherlock hatte damit hundertprozentig etwas zu tun. Früher oder später, hätte dieser sowie so von seiner Miesere erfahren.

Vielleicht sollte er erst einmal eine Dusche nehmen und dann etwas Kaffee kochen. Ja das klang für ihn schon einmal wie ein guter Plan. Beim erheben vom Bett ignorierte er seine schmerzenden Gelenke so gut es ging. Dafür sprang ihm etwas anders ins Auge. Sein Zimmer war wie vorher. Natürlich hatte er einige Sachen wieder mit hier her genommen, nachdem er erfuhr wer auf seinen besten Freund schoss, aber nun war alles hier.

Sofort öffnete er den Kleiderschrank um nachzusehen wie viel ein gewisser Detektiv hier her brachte, während er seinen Rausch ausschlief. Es erstaunte ihn schon oder vielleicht sollte es ihn auch nicht, das alles an seine Platz lag und stand. Es war als wäre er nie weg gewesen.

John konnte nicht einmal wütend werden, das sein Freund ohne zu fragen seine persönlichen Dinge hier her brachte. Wenn er etwas war, dann dankbar. Wie lange hätte er die Trinktour aus Trauer noch durchgezogen? Tage, Wochen oder sogar länger? Zumindest so lange wie das Geld dafür gereicht hätte.

Er dachte nicht mehr darüber nach, als er seinen Bademantel anzog und mit frischer Kleidung auf dem Arm vorsichtig hinunter stieg. Auch lauschte er ob er irgendwas vernehmen konnte, doch da war nichts. Zumindest nicht Sherlock’s üblicher Lärm. Er überlegte was sein Freund um diese Zeit wohl tun könnte, während er weiter die Treppen hinunter schlich. John wusste selbst nicht, warum er sich hier benahm wie ein scheues Tier, aber etwas in ihm sagte er solle so handeln.

Eventuell ist gestern als er sich in das Bett da oben legte, noch etwas anderes vorgefallen. Etwas wofür er sich entschuldigen müsste. Doch so sehr wie er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, so sehr hämmerte sein Kopf auch. Es hatte also keinen Zweck es weiter versuchen zu wollen und somit trat er einfach in die Küche. Suchend sah er sich nach dem Lockenkopf um, aber er war anscheinend nicht hier.

“Sherlock?” Krächzte er und erst dann bekam er mit wie trocken sein Hals war. Er klopfte dann an dessen Schlafzimmer an, bevor er eintrat. Doch auch hier war niemand und irgendwie war er froh das der Detektiv nicht hier ist. Also schritt erst einmal ins Bad um seinen Plan von vorhin durchzusetzen.

Nachdem er also geduscht, sich dich Zähne geputzt und endlich rasiert hatte, ging er mit besser Laune in die Küche. Auch im Badezimmer stand zu seinem Glück wieder alles dort wie früher, sonst hätte er die ganze Prozedur nicht durchziehen können. Aber die Gesichtsbehaarung konnte man ja keinem mehr sehen lassen. So schlimm hatte er sich noch nie gehen lassen. Es gab schon schlechte Dinge in seinem Leben, aber er versuchte durch Routine immer wieder Normalität hinein zu bringen. Er wusste nicht was es genau gewesen ist, dass in den letzten Zeit nicht aufhören konnte zur Flasche zu greifen. Es war nicht so das er den Alkohol brauchte. Schließlich wusste er wo das Genie das Hochprozentige für irgendwelche Experimente aufbewahrte. Dennoch verspürte er nicht das Verlangen nun das Zeug raus zu kramen und hinter zu kippen. Vielleicht war es dem anderen bewusst und er konnte ihm deswegen unbesorgt allein lassen.

Als der Kaffee endlich fertig war, setzte er sich gemütlich an den Tisch. Es kam ihm gerade vor, als wären Mary und all die anderen Dinge nur ein grausamer Traum gewesen. Das er nie ausgezogen ist, weil Sherlock starb und dies hier ein Tag wie jeder anderer in ihrem Zusammenleben war.

Egal wie sehr er sich auch wünschte das es nur Hirngespinste sind, die Wohnung zeigte ihm das er weg war. Vielleicht sahen es andere nicht, denn es sind nur subtile Zeichen. Doch ihm fiel es sofort ins Auge das Sherlock in der letzten Zeit allein lebte.

Der Arzt kam nicht drum herum sich erneut zu fragen, warum sein Freund sich nicht öfters meldete. Wenn er ihn schon nicht mehr bei dem Fällen dabei haben wollte, dann wäre es wenigstens nett gewesen zu hören wie es dem anderen geht. Glaubte Sherlock etwa das er mit einer Frau die ein Kind erwartete, nicht einmal an ihn dachte. Dabei tat er dies mehr als gesund für ihn war. Selbst als er den Lockenkopf noch für tot hielt.

Janine kam ihm plötzlich in den Sinn und dann musste er etwas überprüfen. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach oben, als er feststellte das ihre Sachen wieder am alten Platz in der Küche standen. Nein, es sind Sherlock seine Sachen. Schließlich ist noch nicht ganz klar ob er hier bleiben kann. Sein Mund verzog sich wieder zu seiner normalen Pose, als er daran dachte das er sich nicht freuen sollte, das die Exfreundin von dem Genie nicht mehr hier verweilte.

Natürlich gefällt ihm der Gedanke immer noch nicht, das sein bester Freund eine Beziehung mit dieser Frau hatte. Doch im Nachhinein stellte er fest das sie wirklich in Ordnung war und vielleicht hätte sie Sherlock wirklich gut getan. Auch wenn er dachte das sie die falsche Person für seinen Freund ist, so wirkte der Lockenkopf doch irgendwie glücklich mit ihr. Ihm war bewusst das der Detektiv sehr gut schauspielern konnte, wenn es darauf ankam. Doch wie viel war wirklich nur gespielt und was war echt?

John selbst fand das man bei einer unechten Beziehung nicht unbedingt miteinander schlafen musste, um an gewisse Informationen zu kommen. Das er Janine einmal mit einem Hemd seines Freundes aus dessen Zimmer kommen sehen hat, bedeutete ihm damals gar nichts. Zumindest versuchte er sich das einzureden, das die beiden nur in einem Bett schliefen und nicht wirklich Sex miteinander hatten. Das ging soweit bis Mycroft einen Kommentar fallen ließ, der wahrscheinlich nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war. Weil das kurz vor Weihnachten gewesen ist, versuchte er das so gut es ging in seinem Kopf zu verdrängen.

Er dachte wirklich sein Hirn würde irgendwann aufgeben, denn all die Dinge bereiteten ihn so viel Kopfschmerzen. Seine Frau war Schwanger, aber dazu noch eine Killerin die versucht hatte seinen besten Freund umzubringen. Mit ihr musste er sich aussprechen, weil er nicht wollte das sein Kind ohne Vater aufwächst.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte er Sherlock, bei dem er Zeitweise noch wohnte nicht merken lassen, das er daran dachte was dieser wohl mit Janine im Bett trieb. Ihm war der Grund bewusst warum er solche Gedanken hatte, doch aussprechen könnte er es nie. Sherlock würde es vielleicht nur falsch verstehen.

Beste Freunde oder nicht, ihm war klar das der andere sich mit manchen Gefühlsdingen schwer tat. Da war es nicht hilfreich mit seinen verwirrenden Sachen anzukommen.

Der Arzt probierte einfach sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie es jetzt weiter gehen sollte. Auch wenn es verlockend klang so zu tun als wären die restlichen Wochen nicht geschehen, er musste sich langsam um alles kümmern. Seine alte Wohnung, die Praxis und seine Zukunft.

Der Kaffee tat ganz gut und auch der kleine Happen zu essen, den er fand war akzeptabel. Zumindest solange bis beides seinem Hirn half sich besser zu erinnern.

„Du bist schon wach? Ich dachte eigentlich du würdest noch langer schlafen.“ Die Person die aus der Wohnung verschwunden war, stand nun mit Beuteln im Türrahmen. John schluckte und blinzelte ein paar Mal. Doch egal wie oft er es tat, die Bilder wie er den Mann vor sich vergewaltigte, verschwanden nicht. Ihm wurde schlecht und er lehnte sich zurück in dem Stuhl, um sich dann die Hand auf die Augen zu legen.

„Sherlock, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll um..“

„Du erinnerst dich.“ Stellte der andere in der Küche fest und unterbrach damit seinen Satz. Der Lockenkopf sagte auch nichts weiter, während er das Mitgebrachte auf den Tisch abstellte. Es roch für John's Nase gut und sein Magen hatte nichts dagegen, noch etwas richtiges zu essen. Doch er traute sich nun nicht einmal sich zu bewegen.

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Erklärte er deutlich, bevor ihm der andere Mann wieder dazwischen reden konnte.

„Habe ich dich dabei ver..“

„Denk nicht weiter darüber nach.“ Der Doktor fragte sich wie der Jüngere das so einfach raus lassen konnte. Er wollte wissen ob seinen Freund bei der Sache irgendwie verletzt hatte. Doch wie es scheint, wird der Detektiv sich nicht in nächster Zeit von ihm untersuchen lassen. Selbstverständlich konnte John ihm das nicht übel nehmen.

Der Rest dieses Tages kehrte erst einmal Ruhe ein. Also wirkliche Stille. Kein klirren von Gläsern bei Experimenten. Der Fernseher lief nicht. Es erklangen keine Geigentöne. Der Kamin blieb aus, auch wenn es ein wenig frisch im Zimmer war. Keiner der beiden Männer machte Anstalten es zu ändern.

Sherlock saß in der einen Ecke in seinem Sessel und warf dem anderen in der Küche immer wieder heimliche Blicke zu. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, das sein Verhalten nicht bemerkt wurde, während der Älter vorgab die Zeitung zu lesen. Aber nach all der Zeit musste der Doktor nicht einmal nachsehen ob sein Freund ihn anblickte. Er wusste es einfach.

Natürlich fragte er sich ob der Lockenkopf doch ein Gespräch anfangen will. Ihm wäre es recht wenn es geschehen würde, denn er wusste nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte. Entschuldigt hatte er sich, aber dennoch war die Sache nicht vom Tisch. Auch wenn der andere meinte, er solle nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Leichter gesagt als getan, wenn man dauernd die Bilder vor sich hatte, sobald die Augen geschlossen sind.

Das Essen nahm er auch nur zu sich, weil es ihm praktisch entgegen geschoben wurde. Als er die Packung an sich nahm, versuchte er Hautkontakt zu vermeiden, um den anderen weiteres Leid zu ersparen.

* * *

'Er braucht Zeit.' Immer und immer wieder sagte Sherlock sich das, aber nach fast einen Monat wurde er ungeduldig. Vielleicht sollte er seinem Mitbewohner genau in Details erklären was in dieser Wohnung auf den Küchenboden geschehen ist, dann würde dieser vielleicht nicht so handeln wie jetzt. Jedes Mal wenn er John zu nahe tritt, dann weicht dieser gleich wieder von ihm weg. Der andere gab vor, dass langsam alles wieder normal war, doch das ist nicht der Fall.

Die Geschichte noch einmal zu erzählen würde aber nichts bringen. Ihm war bewusst das es egal wie er es erklärte, John würde daraus ziehen das er ihn vergewaltigt hatte. Denn dieser dachte ja, das es gegen seinen Willen geschah.

Dabei wollte der Detektiv es und war fast enttäuscht, als die Kratzer an seiner Hüfte wieder verschwanden. Diese entstanden nicht weil er zu hart angefasst wurde, sondern weil der Arzt im betrunkenen Zustand unbeholfen mit seinen Händen war.

Ihm wurden keinerlei Schmerzen zugefügt, dennoch konnte er nicht einfach sagen das er mit der Sache einverstanden war. Schließlich ist der Ältere auch nicht dumm und würde dann wissen, das er auch noch andere Gefühle für sein Mitbewohner hegte als nur Freundschaft.

Das musste der Doktor nicht erfahren, denn es würde diesen nur noch mehr verwirren und vielleicht wieder hier raus treiben. Er konnte das nicht geschehen lassen.

Wenn John seine Familie bekommen hätte und er sich selber davon überzeugte das dieser so glücklicher war, dann wäre er vielleicht aus dessen Leben verschwunden. Aber Mary und das Kind waren nicht mehr da und sein Freund war wieder hier beim ihm. War es grausam zu denken, das er froh darüber ist? Schließlich war sein vorgetäuschter Tod dafür verantwortlich das der Arzt hier auszog. Es war besser solche Gedanken John nie hören zu lassen.

Leider wusste er nicht was er sonst tun sollte, um seinen Freund dazu zu bringen wie früher zu sein. Das Genie redete sich ein, das er es nicht vermisste von dem anderen berührt zu werden. Denn auch wenn sein Mitbewohner früher mit jemanden ausging, war da immer Mal ein kurzer Kontakt zwischen ihnen. Als ihm langsam klar wurde was er für den älteren Mann fühlte, der so oft offen legte das er Frauen mochte, da dachte er sich etwas aus. Erst war es nur eine kleine dumme Idee in seinem Kopf und er glaubte das es sowie so nie funktionieren würde. Doch dann beobachtete er den anderen bei einem seiner Dates. Natürlich nur zufällig.

Damals redete er sich das noch ein, heute wusste er genau das es nicht mehr funktionieren würde. Denn er gestand sich schon lange ein, was er empfand und das es nichts gab, um dies zu ändern. Ablenkung war das einzige was er in Betracht ziehen konnte. Das wollte er auch wenn sein Freund ausging, aber er hatte vorher schon gesehen das diese große Blonde nichts für den Arzt war. Somit schlich er hinterher. Das war im Nachhinein eine schlechte Idee, denn John ging mit zu ihr in die Wohnung und er trat den Heimweg an, während er versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen was das Pärchen tat. Als der Mitbewohner dann endlich Heim kam, bemerkte er natürlich die Flecken an dessen Hals.

Da wurde er zum ersten Mal richtig wütend und das nicht weil John eine Freundin hatte. Sondern weil einige Idioten im Scotland Yard annahmen diese Liebesmale oder wie man sie nannte, wären von ihm. Denn selbstverständlich wünschte er sich das auch. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt verachtete er sich noch dafür, dies zu wollen.

Die Beziehung von John zu der Blonden war schnell beendet, als zwei weitere Männer in der geheimen Wohnung der Frau antraten. Da stellte sich heraus das Polygamie nichts für seine Mitbewohner war und er fing an seinen ausgedachten Plan in die tat umzusetzen.

Natürlich war er nervös, denn noch nie hatte er es gewollt einen anderen Menschen so zu berühren und genau dasselbe wieder zu bekommen. Wenn er Leuten etwas vor spielte, um an Dinge oder Informationen zu kommen, dann ist das immer etwas anderes.

Sherlock fing klein an. Hier einmal die Hand auf die gute Schulter des Arztes, da kurz seine Finger die gegen die anderen strichen, als er etwas übergab. Es dauerte nicht einmal lange, bis seine Handlungen von John nachgemacht wurden. Zumindest soweit bis sie kurz vor der Umarmung standen. Diese kam dann aber doch erst später bei John's Hochzeit zustande. Na ja, wenn er das an den Armen zur Seite ziehen und das raufen vor Irene Adlers Tür nicht mitzählte.

Der Detektiv schüttelte den Kopf als das Taxi endlich in der Baker Street anhielt. Er sollte nicht über vergangenes nachdenken, wenn nur das Hier und Jetzt zählte. Noch wollte der Arzt ihm bei seinen Fällen nicht begleiten, aber er war sich sicher das dieser es nicht mehr lange aushält. Schließlich war die Praxis zu eintönig für den anderen. Denn auch nach dem Geschehenen hat sich der Charakter von dem Exsoldaten nicht geändert und so brauchte dieser bald wieder etwas aufregendes. Das war entweder eine spannende Ermittlung oder Sex. Der Lockenkopf wird sichergehen, das er in beiden Fällen dabei sein wird.

Dennoch hoffte er das der Beischlaf eher später als früher eintreten wird, denn wenn John nichts alkoholisches trinkt, dann wird diese Sache komplizierter. Und dieser hat seit dem Vorfall in der Wohnung nicht einmal ein Bier angerührt. Dabei hatte der Detektiv welches gekauft und extra darauf geachtet das es die Sorte war die von dem Älteren gemocht wurde.

Selbstverständlich verlangte er nicht, dass die Flaschen an einem Abend ausgetrunken werden und sie beide dann in seinem Schlafzimmer landen. So betrunken würde das Bier erstens nicht machen und zweitens sind das Fantasien die er nur zuließ, wenn John in der Praxis arbeitete.

Dennoch könnte sein Freund wenigstens ein Bier trinken, um dann ein lockeres Gespräch mit ihm zu beginnen. Zur Zeit reden sie nur was nötig ist. Viel mehr ist es so, das er redet und John knapp antwortet, wenn er muss. Ja, es kam ihm die Idee dem anderen erneut was in den Tee oder Essen zu mischen, doch das würde den Arzt vielleicht nur wütend machen.

Als er endlich die nervigen Nachrichten an seinen Bruder und Lestrade geschickt hatte, öffnete er die Haustür. Früher hätte er einfach geklingelt und dann zum Handy gegriffen, doch heute wusste er das John ohne wenn und aber die Tür öffnen würde. Das möchte er nicht. Er wollte zwar das sein Freund herunter kommt, aber ihn dabei genervt anfuhr, warum er nicht seinen eigenen Haustürschlüssel benutzen konnte. Dann würde sicher Mrs. Hudson an ihrer Tür lauschen oder vielleicht hinaus auf den Flur treten, um den Streit zu unterbinden oder um dem Doktor beizustehen. Seine Rolle würde so tun, als wäre das mit dem Schlüssel nebensächlich, während er heimlich überprüfte in was für einer Lage sich John befand, um zu wissen wie er weiter handeln konnte.

Es war wichtig zu wissen ob der andere gut oder schlecht drauf war, denn es lebte sich meist besser hier wenn John zufrieden gewesen ist. Selbst ihm waren bei manchen Dingen die Hände gebunden. Bei anderen war er einfach ratlos. Manchmal probierte es auch rein aus Trotz aus, seinen Mitbewohner an das Limit zu bringen. Es nervte ihn wenn der Doktor einfach nicht sehen konnte, wie brillant er selbst war.

Zwar würde er nie an ihn heran reichen, dennoch war der Ältere klüger als die meisten Menschen. Eine medizinische Ausbildung und im Krieg zu überleben, das schafft nicht jeder einfach so. Trotzdem stellte sich John öfters als einfacher Arzt hin. Dabei war dessen einziges Problem, die richtigen Dinge nicht zum richtigen Zeitpunkt aus seinem Kopf holen zu können.

Weil er zuerst in die Küche schritt, ist ihm gar nicht aufgefallen das der Mann über den er nachdachte, schon im Wohnzimmer saß. Verwundert ging er in dieses Zimmer, denn der andere hatte in seinem Sessel platz genommen. Nicht das dies schlimm war, aber es war doch etwas was noch nie vorkam. Oder zumindest hat er es noch nie gesehen.

Da nur der Kamin in diesem Raum etwas Licht spendete, merkte er erst beim eintreten das der Doktor schlief. Auch wenn dieser wieder wegspringen wird, sollte er ihn dennoch wecken. Nicht weil er seinen Sessel wiederhaben wollte, sondern weil der andere nicht wieder über Rückenschmerzen klagen musste. Es war nur ein Stöhnen hier und da, dennoch ertrug Sherlock es manchmal nicht.

Doch als er die gute Schulter fast erreicht hatte, bemerkte er noch etwas an dem anderen. Tränen liefen John's Wangen hinab und somit hielt er kurz inne. Wenn er den Arzt jetzt weckt, brachte er diesen nur in eine unangenehme Lage.

„..Mary..nicht..“ Diese Worte veranlassten ihn dazu, sich wieder ganz zurück zu ziehen. Er verdrängte den Gedanken das Wasser aus den Augen seines Freundes wegzuwischen und schnappte sich seinen Mantel erneut, den er vorher nebenbei an den Ständer aufhängt hatte. Während er sich wieder die Treppen herunter schlich, fragte er sich, wie er denken konnte das John seine Frau schon vergessen hatte. Selbstverständlich vermisste dieser Mary sicher sehr.

Nun stellte er sich abermals vor die Haustür und drückte die Klingel. Er wartete bis er Schritte oben im Flur hörte, bevor er eintrat.

„Du brauchst nicht herunter kommen, John. Du warst wohl mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt und das dauerte mir zu lange. Da griff ich selbst zum Schlüssel.“ Ließ er ertönen, als er die Treppe nach oben stieg. Natürlich hoffte er darauf das ihre Vermieterin keine Lust mehr hatte heraus zu kommen. Auch wenn er John die Zeit gab, sich die Tränen wegzuwischen, so sah dieser ihn jetzt dennoch nicht an.

„Können wir miteinander reden?“ Der Detektiv versuchte nicht alarmiert zu sein, denn das eben klang sehr ernst. Bestätigte sich der Verdacht seines Bruders und John wollte tatsächlich wieder ausziehen? Selbstverständlich wusste dieser nicht was in der anderen Wohnung geschah und deshalb wurden eigene Schlüsse gezogen. Doch bisher ignorierte er Mycroft's Nachrichten was dies betraf.

„Natürlich.“ Dabei machte er den Fehler sich in seinen Sessel zu setzten. Dafür bekam er von dem Älteren einen gewissen beunruhigten Blick. Selbst wenn er nicht vorher schon im Wohnzimmer gewesen wäre, würde jetzt wissen das jemand in seinem Sessel benutze, denn er merkte die Körperwärme des anderen auf dem Stoff. Er entschied sich einfach dazu sich wieder hoch zu bewegen und den Sessel ein wenig vom Kamin weg zu schieben.

„Du musst das Wohnzimmer nicht so einheizen, das unsere Möbel beinahe in Flammen stehen.“ Der andere antwortete darauf damit, das er erleichtert die Schultern sinken ließ. Sherlock war froh das ihm das so einfach abgenommen wurde, wahrscheinlich weil der Älter ihn auch nicht so genau musterte. Anscheinend hatte dieser Angst das man dennoch Spuren von den Tränen erkennen könnte.

„Also?“ Erkundigte er sich als sein Mitbewohner sich auf die Couch setzte.

„Kannst du denn so überhaupt mit mir zusammenwohnen?“ Ein wenig geschockt wendete der Jüngere den Kopf zu dem anderen. Es konnte nicht sein das dieser in der Zeit, in der er wieder hier war, sein Geheimnis mitbekommen hat. Vielleicht hat sich sein Bruder doch mehr eingemischt, obwohl er es ausdrücklich verboten hatte.

„Könntest du erklären was du meinst?“

„Sherlock nur weil wir Freunde sind, heißt das noch lange nicht das du es ertragen musst, wenn ich..ich so was mit dir tue.“ Erleichtert, aber auch ein wenig genervt stand der Detektiv auf. Es war klar das dieses Thema früher oder später wieder aufkommen würde. Und wenn sein Freund schon einmal angefangen hat darüber zu reden, konnte er auch gleich alles erklären. Selbstverständlich flunkerte er an manchen Stellen etwas, doch das fiel dem Arzt zum Glück nicht auf.

„Oh.“ Meinte der Ältere und sah ihn dann an. Das erste Mal seit langen dabei richtig ins Gesicht.

„Was 'Oh'? Wenn du dich die ganze Zeit nicht ganz daran erinnern konntest, warum hast du mich nicht vorher schon gefragt?“  
„Na weil..“ Endlich kam ein wenig der alte John zurück.

„Weil du dich nicht getraut hast. Du hast gedacht es war zu traumatisch für mich, um es wiederzugeben. Außerdem nur weil wir kein Anal..“

„Ok. Ich habe es verstanden. Ich gebe zu, es war ein wenig Idiotisch von mir zu denken, das dich so etwas schocken könnte. Dennoch ist es eine Sache, mit der du nicht so leicht umspringen solltest.“

„Soll ich dich vielleicht bestrafen, indem ich dasselbe mit dir mache?“ Als der Arzt darauf den Kopf wegdrehte wusste er das es dumm gewesen ist, dies zu sagen. Auch wenn es nur scherzhaft gemeint war.

„Ich habe dir also wirklich keine Schmerzen oder bleibende Schäden zugefügt?“ Möchtest du nachsehen, aber das fügte der Lockenkopf auch nicht hinzu.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst das ich etwas dafür verlange, dann will ich das du ab morgen ein paar Dinge für mich erledigst.“

„Hat das mit irgendwelchen Fällen zu tun?“

„Vielleicht.“ Er wusste das der Arzt scharf darauf war, mit ihm durch die Straßen zu ziehen. Dieser hätte das doch die ganze Zeit tun können.

„Also macht es dir nichts aus wenn ich wieder dabei bin?“ Der Größere fragte sich ob er einen Kniefall dafür machen sollte, damit es deutlich rüber kam das es in Ordnung ist.

„Nein, John. Es macht mir nichts aus, das du dabei bist. Das heißt solange du deine Finger aus meiner Hose lässt.“

„Na das Versprechen kann ich nur halten, wenn du unterhalb der Gürtellinie nicht verletzt wirst.“ Antworte John in einen angenehmeren Ton, der schon fasst an an die Normalität heranreicht. Nicht nur das. Dieser erklärte sich gerade auch bereit dazu, ihn weiter als Arzt zu behandeln. Sherlock hätte wirklich eher alles offen legen sollen, dann wären sie vielleicht schon viel weiter.

* * *

Es fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen, das sein Freund ihm das verzeihen konnte. Selbstverständlich konnte John selbst es nicht so leicht vergessen, denn er träumte leider ab und zu davon wie er den Detektiv auf diesen Küchenboden entkleidete. Dabei ist dies vor einigen Monaten gar nicht geschehen. Zumindest sicher nicht so. Einen Albtraum konnte er das nicht wirklich nennen, denn er war immer erregt wenn er davon wach wurde.

Einerseits war er froh, das er nicht mehr so oft in der Nacht sah wie Mary auf Sherlock schoss oder ähnliche grausame Szenarien. Aber anderseits sollte man auch nicht von seinem besten Freund solche Träume haben. Beim ersten Mal fiel es ihm schwer Sherlock am nächsten Morgen überhaupt anzusehen. Bloß gut das dieser mit einem Fall beschäftigt war, ansonsten hätte es nur ein unangenehmes Gespräch gegeben.

Wenn er das einmal ausschließt, dann war in sein Leben fast wieder Routine rein gekommen. Er arbeitete halbtags in der Praxis oder wenn er als Helferlein nicht gebraucht wurde, auch einmal mehr.

Natürlich muss er irgendwann wieder jemanden einstellen, denn zur Zeit war er noch allein. Aber er schaffte es bis zum Monatsende die Hälfte der Miete zusammenzubekommen ohne seinen Mitbewohner nach Geld zu bitten. Dieser gab ihm sogar ein wenig Lohn, wenn ein gönnerischer Klient durch ihre Tür trat. Denn er achtete wieder selbst auf sein Konto und auch wenn er nie gut mit Zahlen war, Veränderungen fielen ihm doch auf.

Erst dachte er sich das der Detektiv ein wenig Geld bei ihm verstecken wollte, also schrieb er sich die Summen immer auf. Aber die erste Überweisung ist schon Monate her und bis jetzt wollte Sherlock nichts zurück.

Schulterzuckend dachte er nicht darüber nach, denn noch brauchte er von dem Extrageld nichts. Er fragte sich eher ob sein Mitbewohner noch genug für sich übrig hatte, denn dieser besaß ja keinen anderen Job und doch konnte er den extravaganten Lebensstiel beibehalten.

Dank diesem konnte er nämlich langsam billige von teuren Produkten unterscheiden. Nicht das es ihn stören würde wenn Sherlock bei manchen Dingen einmal auf den Preis schaut, aber wenn dieser in solchen Klamotten rumläuft wie er selbst, dann wäre das sicher auch eigenartig.

Heute wird er wieder zu Friedhof gehen und ein paar Blumen vorbei bringen. Er wohnt nun schon wieder ein halbes Jahr in der Baker Street und ist fast mit seinen Leben zufrieden. Endlich kann er mit dem Stein sprechen, auch wenn er diesem manchmal nur erzählte was sein Mitbewohner für idiotische oder brillante Dinge getan hat. Seltsamerweise war das besser für ihn als die Therapie. Eigentlich wollte er nach dem Tod seiner Familie wieder einen Spezialisten aufsuchen. Bis jetzt hat er es aber immer aufgeschoben. Außerdem ging es ihm auch nicht mehr so schlecht. Sherlock hätte sich auch schon beschwert, wenn irgendwas nicht stimmen sollte.

Dieser kam nie mit hier her zum Grab. Warum, das wusste John nicht und er würde auch nicht nachfragen. Wahrscheinlich wollte er ihn einfach allein mit seiner Frau reden lassen. Jedes Mal wenn er vom Friedhof wieder Heim kehrte, war meist schon das Wasser für den Tee am kochen und Mrs. Hudson hatte eine kleine Leckerei hoch gebracht. Oder sie stand noch in ihrem Wohnzimmer, um dem Geigenspieler ein paar Takte zu erzählen.

Eigentlich sollte er sich da einmischen und sagen das Sherlock das nur für ihn macht. Immer wenn er von einen Alptraum erwachte, dann vernahm er eine sanfte Melodie, damit er wieder einschlafen konnte. Wahrscheinlich liegt es auch daran, dass er bei jeden Angstschweißerwachen dauernd runter in die Küche oder ins Bad ging, um da kurz zu verweilen bis seine Nerven sich wieder beruhigt haben. Nie hatte er verlangt das der andere aufsteht, wenn dieser schon schlief oder seine Arbeit unterbrach, damit er die Geige in die Hand nimmt und ein

Einschlafliedchen spielt. Trotzdem tat Sherlock das für ihn und er war dankbar dafür. Dennoch war das eine Sache, über die sie am Morgen danach nie sprachen. Das waren eben Dinge über die sie nicht unbedingt reden mussten.

Welches Thema er gern mit seinem Mitbewohner diskutieren würde, war Janine. Denn diese kam in letzter Zeit auch öfters vorbei. Wahrscheinlich traf sich der Detektiv auch mit ihr, wenn John in der Praxis war. Es ist nicht so das es ihn störte. Sherlock konnte schließlich tun und lassen was er wollte. Dennoch nagte etwas an ihm Doch warum sollte er sich dadurch genervt fühlen? Oder war es vielleicht doch die Geschichte mit Moriarty und Magnussen, die ihm auf den Magen schlug? Ja er spielte vielleicht derzeitig wieder die helfende Hand, dennoch war ihm klar das ihm nicht alle Details offenbart werden. Ob es Einbildung ist?

Früher hatte er nie das Gefühl das sein Freund ihn von den großen Dingen ausschließt. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat der Genannte ihm auch nicht alles erzählt, aber John hatte zumindest geglaubt ein wichtiger Teil von all dem zu sein. Nun dachte er ständig daran, dass sein Mitbewohner mit jemand anderen besser dran wäre. Genau da erschien Janine vor seinem geistigen Auge. Sie verstand sich von Anfang an sehr gut mit Sherlock.

„Falls du die Wohnung mal für dich haben willst, dann musst du es nur sa..Vorsicht!“ Der Doktor wollte das an diesen Abend nebenbei raus lassen, aber er konnte den Satz nicht einmal beenden, da ließ der Größere ein Reagenzglas fast fallen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Ich nehme an..“

„Ja, ich war in Gedanken. Aber was wolltest du mir eben damit sagen? Ich mein bis jetzt haben dich die Experimente auch nicht gestört.“ Der Lockenkopf stellte das Glas sicher auf den Tisch, bevor er seine Schutzbrille anhob, um den Älteren richtig anzusehen. Damit hatte dieser nun nicht wirklich gerechnet. Denn es war nicht gut die volle Aufmerksamkeit von dem Genie zu haben. Aber es half alles nichts, also lehnte er sich locker an an den Türrahmen und verschränkt die Arme. Nur damit er nicht nervös mit seinen Fingern spielt.

„Die meine ich auch nicht. Ich dachte eher daran, dir ein wenig Freiraum mit deiner Freundin zu lassen. Ist kein großes Ding. Sag einfach wann und ich gehe an dem Abend halt ins Kino oder so.“ Erst als John zum Ende kam, sah er dem anderen wieder in die Augen. Dieser blickte ihn kurz durch dringlich an.

„Ist das wieder so ein Witz der sich auf mein Instrument bezieht?“ Der Detektiv legte nun alles aus den Händen und schritt an den Arzt heran. John musste sich stark beherrschen, nicht sofort zurück zu weichen, als plötzlich an ihm geschnüffelt wurde.

„Ich wusste es doch. Du hast nicht getrunken.“

„Natürlich nicht. Ich finde nur, du musst aus der jüngeren Assistentin kein Geheimnis machen. Es ist in Ordnung wenn du lieber mit ihr durch die Stadt ziehst. Schließlich bin ich nicht mehr..“

„John, könntest du mich endlich vernünftig aufklären, um was es hier geht! Wer soll denn die Assistentin oder Freundin sein?“ Der Doktor wusste nicht was es war, doch mit irgendwas hatte er seinen Freund gerade verärgert. Natürlich kann dieser auch nur genervt sein, weil er sein Experiment nicht in Ruhe fortfahren kann.

„Ich meine Janine.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht vor ihr erwähnt hast. Sonst hättest du dich nur zum Idioten gemacht.“ Die Stimme des Jüngeren klang so verständnislos und er hatte den Blick auch abgewendet. Der Arzt fand seine Idee jetzt nicht so abwegig.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen, aber ich dachte wenn ihr zwei..“

„Verdammt John, ich schlafe nicht mit ihr!“ Das war eindeutig und der Ältere wusste gerade nicht weiter, als er nun von Sherlock gemustert wurde. Wahrscheinlich hätte er die Sache ignorieren sollen, bis die beiden selbst zum ihm gekommen wären.

„Was? Das wolltest du doch wissen oder nicht?!“ Fügte sein Freund noch hinzu.

„Ja..nein..ich dachte nur das..“

„Das was, John?“ Anscheinend hatte er für dieses Gespräch echt einen schlechten Moment ausgewählt. Dabei kam ihm der andere seit seiner Heimkehr so freundlich ruhig vor. So wie immer, wenn kein Fall zum lösen da ist, aber dennoch keine Langeweile aufkam weil noch andere Dinge da waren.

„Sie scheint dich zu mögen.“ Die Augenbrauen des Dunkelhaarigen schoben sich nun zusammen. Dann ertönte ein genervter Seufzer. John war sich sicher, irgendwas hatte er zwischen Janine und Sherlock nicht mitbekommen.

Jetzt wo er den anderen im Küchenlicht richtig betrachten konnte, da fiel ihm auf das dieser blasser als sonst wirkte. Vergessen das Thema von eben, trat er noch einen Schritt an den Lockenkopf heran, um dessen Stirn zu fühlen.

„Du bist ja ganz heiß! Warum sagst du denn nicht, das du dich nicht wohl fühlst?“ Das erklärt auch die Ruhe die ganze Zeit. Der Doktor hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Statt über irgendwas Belangloses nachzudenken, sollte er auf seinen Mitbewohner acht geben. Dafür ist er schließlich hier.

„Jetzt übertreib nicht. Ich fühle mich nur warm an, weil ich wahrscheinlich zu nah am Bunsenbrenner war.“

„Dabei hättest du dir ein paar Locken verbrennen müssen, wenn das wirklich so war. Jedenfalls ist es mir egal. Ab ins Bett mit dir!“

„Aber..“

„Nichts, aber! Wenn du dich jetzt hinlegst, hast du morgen vielleicht das schlimmste hinter dir.“ Der Ältere wartete schon auf weitere Widerworte, doch es kamen zu seiner Überraschung keine. Der Detektiv zog sich einfach in sein Zimmer zurück.


	3. Chapter 3

'Dann ist es also wahr.' Das ist es was Janine gesagt hatte, als sie das erste Mal in die Wohnung kam, nachdem John wieder eingezogen ist. Sie bezog sich damit nicht auf Mary's Tod und aus unerklärlichen Gründen wusste der Lockenkopf das. Dennoch tat er so, als hätte er keine Ahnung was sie meinte. Erklärte das es erst einmal eine vorübergehende Lösung sei, das John in der Baker Street blieb. Was selbstverständlich nicht so ist, aber er muss das nicht jedem direkt erzählen. Er wollte es erst klar stellen das der andere doch länger hier verweilt, sobald der Arzt sich besser fühlt.

Nach ihrem kurzen klärenden Gespräch, wurde das Zusammenwohnen auch erträglicher. Zumindest wenn Mycroft oder andere Leute ihn nicht mit irritierenden Sachen nerven.  
'Er trägt ja den Ring noch.' 'Irgendwann wird John wieder mit jemanden ausgehen.' 'Es wird nicht ewig so bleiben.'

Sollen sie sich doch alle um ihre eigenen Probleme kümmern. Es machte ihn so wütend. Meistens ließ er das dann an seinem Freund aus, indem er ihm anfuhr oder ignorierte. Selbstverständlich hat John den Ehering noch am Finger. Es war doch dessen gutes Recht, diesen zu tragen so lange er wollte.

'Irgendwann wird er es merken.' Janine war auch eine von den Menschen geworden, die von seinem Geheimnis wussten. Egal wie sie es erfahren hatte, sie musste ihn doch damit nicht quälen.

'Deswegen warst du auch so verkrampft, als wir uns vor ihm geküsst haben.' Er hasste es wirklich wenn jemand ein Detail über ihn herausfand und dann gleich so tat, als würde man seinen ganzen Charakter kennen. Sie wusste gar nichts, wie all die anderen Leute die zu schnell über ihn urteilten.

Wie konnte John nur glauben er würde ersetzt werden? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet von Janine. Sherlock hatte mit Molly gesehen, das es nicht funktioniert. Also arbeitet er lieber allein, wenn sein Freund anderweitig verhindert ist. Am liebsten würde er ja..

Eine Hand unterbrach seine Gedanken und er wartete ab. Er war wieder so versunken, dass er gar nicht mitbekam das John schon Zuhause war. Dieser überprüfte wohl gerade seine Temperatur. Genau wie vorgestern. Er blieb bei diesen Berührungen ganz still, um ja nichts zu tun damit es aufhörte. Leider ließ der andere immer viel zu früh von ihm wieder ab.

„Das Fieber ist wieder runter gegangen.“ Der Mann über ihn klang so erleichtert, als hätte er sich wegen so einer Kleinigkeit wirklich Sorgen gemacht. Das strich er aber Mal wieder ganz schnell aus seinem Kopf, denn der Doktor würde so was nicht tun. Dann folgte noch etwas unerwartetes. John fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Locken und zerzauste sie ein wenig.

„Ich weiß das du wach bist. Es hilft dir schon lange nicht mehr, so zu tun als würdest du schlafen um Hausarbeit zu entgehen.“ Somit öffnete er die Augen, der andere war schon auf den Weg zur Küche.

„Komm und räume wenigstens das Zeug weg, was ich dir besorgen sollte. Danach essen wir etwas.“

 

Das Leben hier fühlte sich fast wieder perfekt an. Hier und da verschwand der Arzt ein wenig mit seinen Gedanken. Auch wenn er ein Detektiv war, auch er wusste nicht immer worüber die Menschen nachdenken. Dachte John an seine Frau? Daran wieder mit jemanden aus zu gehen? Wollte sein Mitbewohner die ganze Prozedur überhaupt nochmal wiederholen?

Das machen die Leute nun einmal wenn sich ihr Leben weiter dreht, hatte er jemanden sagen hören, aber ihm fiel gerade nicht ein von wem das kam. Sherlock wollte das nicht. Nicht weil er seinem Freund das Glück nicht gönnte, sondern weil er diesem jegliche weitere Enttäuschung ersparen möchte.

'So was gehört einmal dazu.' Erklärte der Doktor einmal selbst, aber das war lange bevor Mary. Nun war John älter und er fand dieser sollte seine Zeit nicht weiter verschwenden. Natürlich war sein Freund immer noch sehr attraktiv und das fiel auch Außenstehenden auf, doch solange der Ring noch an der Hand verweile hielten sich die meisten ein wenig zurück. Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran das der Mann selbst nicht so viel Interesse am flirten zeigte wie früher, aber da konnte er sich auch täuschen. Denn er hatte den anderen neulich erwischt, wie er mit einer viel jüngeren Dame sprach und es war kein Thema was sich auf einen Fall bezog.

Somit wartete er beleidigt ab. Zumindest wurde sein Verhalten so von seinem Bruder beschrieben. Doch am Ende blieb das erwartete aus. Keine Anrufe, Besuche oder sonstige Sachen geschahen, die auf eine Annäherung hindeuteten. Vielleicht würde er des Rätsels Lösung schon in der Hand haben, wenn er an diesem Tag das Gespräch bis zum Schluss belauscht hätte. Doch solange alles normal schien, war es doch in Ordnung. Oder nicht? Das konnte er sagen, bis der Ältere wieder so einen Aussetzer an einem Tatort hatte und ihn völlig ignorierte.

„John?“ Der Detektiv erhob sich aus der Hocke, um nach dem Doktor zu sehen. Doch als er dies tat wusste er warum der Mann ihn nicht wahrnahm. Denn als er in die Richtung des anderen blickte oder vielmehr an diesem vorbei, fiel ihm eine Frau ins Auge. Die Statur stimmte fast, doch die Haare waren ein wenig dunkler. Das Gesicht konnte man nicht erkennen, aber das war auch nicht wichtig. Sherlock war sich sicher das es der Kinderwagen ist, der seinen Freund dazu brachte abwesend dort hinzustarren. Ob er er Mary dort drüben erkannte? Vermutlich.

„John!“ Er probierte es erneut und wird so tun als hätte er die weibliche Person nicht bemerkt.

„Ich..Du brauchst mich für diesen Fall sicher nicht mehr. Ich werde schon zurück in die Baker Street gehen. Schließlich sollten wir einmal in der Woche etwas warmes essen. Also bis später.“ Das Genie kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu erwidern und wenn, der Arzt hätte es vermutlich ignoriert. Die Frage war jetzt hinter gehen oder nicht. Als das Taxi mit John davon fuhr, wurde ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen.

„Vielleicht hättest du mitgehen sollen.“ Meinte Lestrade am Rande, nachdem er seine Theorie über die Geschehnisse hier mitteilte.

„Ich weiß inzwischen wann er seine Ruhe braucht.“ Antworte das Genie leise und fuhr dann weiter mit der Leiche vor ihnen fort. Eventuell hatte der DI Recht. Doch er war in den Momenten mit Gefühl nie eine große Hilfe. Deswegen zog er den Fall auch länger hin, als nötig.

 

Der Regen war es, der ihn Schlussendlich zurück in die Baker Street trieb. Ein wenig war er nervös, doch er wollte auch nicht zu lange im Flur verharren, um dann Mrs. Hudson zu treffen.

„Du solltest duschen gehen. Oder dich zumindest abtrocknen, um eine Erkältung zu vermeiden.“ Damit wurde er von dem Doktor im Wohnzimmer begrüßt. Dieser saß in seinem eigenen Sessel und las die Zeitung, als wäre vorhin nichts geschehen. Nur das Bier, statt des üblichen Tees getrunken wurde.

„Eine warme Dusche wäre wohl besser.“ Sagte er dazu und hängte sein Mantel auf, um danach im Bad zu verschwinden. Nicht das er sich unbedingt waschen musste, war er doch heute morgen erst in der Dusche. Er brauchte die Zeit einfach um nachzudenken, wie er weiter fortfährt. Denn das Bier neben seinen Freund im Wohnzimmer könnte alles mögliche bedeuten. Wollte dieser mit ihm reden? Ihn in der Lebenssituation um Rat fragen?

Selbstverständlich sollte er nicht zu lange in dem Raum verweilen, ansonsten sieht der Doktor noch nach was er hier macht. Dieser hat sich sicher nicht die Zeiten von Anfang an im Kopf notiert, wie lange er für etwas braucht. Sherlock hingegen hatte alles über seinen Mitbewohner im Kopf.

„Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?“ Als er fertig war und in die Küche trat, da stand der Ältere schon wartend dort. Das Bier war inzwischen geleert und es sah so aus als wäre es noch die selbe Flasche. Andererseits könnte es auch vorhin schon die zweite gewesen sein, denn er schaute ja nicht in der Kühlschrank. Ihm war klar, es kommt jetzt irgendwas das John unangenehm ist.

„Sag einfach was du willst und ich werde sehen was ich tun kann.“ Das war wahrscheinlich ein wenig zu voreilig, aber er wendete sich nun dem Wasserkocher zu, um abgelenkt zu wirken. Die Bierflasche wurde in die Ecke gestellt, um später entsorgt zu werden.

„Könntest du..na ja..du weist schon..“

„Ja?“ Ihm fiel gerade nichts ein, weswegen der Arzt so stammeln sollte und sich dazu noch verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzt. Das nicht weiter gesprochen wurde, machte ihn wiederum nervös.

„Könntest du deine Arme um mich legen?“ Es war so leise und schnell aus dem Mund seines Mitbewohner entfleucht, dass er für einen Moment dachte er hätte sich verhört.

„John, ich weiß nicht ob ich..“

„Du musst es ja nicht lange machen und ich werde auch versuchen dich nirgends zu berühren, wo du es nicht willst. Aber..“

„In Ordnung.“ Unterbrach er den Satz und schaute zum langsam heiß werdenden Wasser. Von solchen Momenten hatte er geträumt. Na ja, er sah Mal von der Sache bei John's Hochzeit ab, denn da waren zu viele Leute und dessen Frau anwesend. Nun durfte er das hier aber nicht verderben.

„Ok.“ Fügte sein Nebenmann leise hinzu und wendete den Blick auch zum Wasserkocher.

„Wie viel brauchst du?“ Der Detektiv wies sich gerade gedanklich selbst daraufhin, das die kochende Flüssigkeit gemeint war. Somit holte er zwei Tassen und zwei Teebeutel heraus. Denn etwas Warmes das seine Nerven beruhigt, wäre jetzt nicht schlecht.

 

„Also wäre es jetzt passend?“ Nachdem sie in Stille ihre Getränke zu sich genommen hatten, sprach sein Mitbewohner wieder ein Wort.

„Also für die Umarmung.“ Fügte er noch hinzu, als hätte der Lockenkopf es längst vergessen. Er war froh das es jetzt offiziell so genannt wurde. Denn es hätte ja immer noch sein können, das John etwas ganz anderes im Sinn hatte, als er sich vorstellte. Seltsamerweise konnte er nur nicken, um die Frage zu bestätigen. Erst wollte er schon aufstehen, um auf den anderen zu zugehen, doch das wäre übertrieben. Deswegen stellte er gemächlich seine Tasse beiseite und erhob sich dann langsam. Als hätte er Zeit.

„Wenn ich..“

„Das hatten wir doch schon. Wenn du zu viel darüber nachdenkst, ist es sicher auch merkwürdig für dich. Also komm her.“ Den letzten Satz hätte er wohl weglassen sollen, denn es klang ein wenig nach Vorfreude. Wahrscheinlich nur in seinen Ohren. Der Doktor ließ sich zumindest nichts anmerken, als er in kleinen Schritten immer näher kam. Dann passierte nichts.

Vielleicht überlegt sich sein Gegenüber es nochmal. Es folgte ein hörbares Einatmen und John schloss die Lücke zwischen ihnen, indem er sich sachte gegen ihn lehnte. Sherlock hingegen fand nun das es wohl keine gute Idee war, denn es wurde immer schwieriger seine Nervosität zu unterdrücken.

„Gib mir deine Hände.“ Kommandierte der Ältere fast und er tat worum er gebeten wurde. Seine Arme wurden um den anderen Körper gelegt. Sie blieben sofort dort, als wären sie festgeklebt worden. Dazu fanden sich auch zwei Hände auf seinem Rücken. Sie waren so angenehm warm oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Es war ihm egal. Als John sich an seine Schulter lehnte, schloss er für einen Moment zufrieden die Augen.  
Die Sache geschah zwar nicht so, wie er es sich vorstellte. Doch das tun die wenigsten Dinge. Sollte er doch froh sein, das es seinem Mitbewohner nicht schlechter ging.

„Könntest du..wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..genau.“ Seltsam das er wusste was der Ältere wollte, obwohl dieser es nicht wirklich ausgesprochen hatte. Eigentlich war es doch nichts anderes, wie in dieser Küche in der anderen Wohnung. John suchte Trost und er war halt da. So Sachen wie über Rücken streichen und Umarmungen würde er noch hinbekommen. Zumindest wenn man keine großen Reden von ihm verlangt.

Er fragte sich wie lange sie wohl schon so dastanden. Auch wunderte er sich warum der andere das solange ertragen konnte. Es ist nicht so, dass sie beide noch nie engen Körperkontakt hatten. Wenn man irgendwo einbricht und die Hausbewohner kommen doch schneller zurück, ist der Kleiderschrank die einzige Lösung. Oder der Doktor drückt ihn zu Boden, weil dieser meint so ein ausgerenkter Knochen kann nicht warten.

Dann war da noch das Szenario in dieser anderen Küche. Einerseits wollte er das löschen. Wirklich. Doch die Gesichtszüge die ihm sein Mitbewohner dort offenbart hat, wird er wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Selbst wenn er am Ende mit jemanden verwechselt wurde, sah ihn John einmal mit so viel Gefühl an, das er nicht anders konnte als es in seinem Kopf zu speichern.

„Du solltest wirklich mehr essen.“ Der Moment war vorbei und der andere Körper ließ von ihm ab.

„Ich hatte doch keine..“

„Zeit. Ja, hab ich mitbekommen.“ Ein Hand von John verweilte noch ein wenig länger an ihm. Oder mehr an seinem rechten Unterarm. Da war etwas. Irgendwas wollte sein Mitbewohner noch loswerden. Ihm war klar er konnte nichts sagen, um das Gespräch wieder ins rollen zu bringen. Den Arzt konnte er in manchen Bereichen zu nichts zwingen. Also wartete er geduldig und versuchte den Blickkontakt nicht zu brechen, während er sich ausmalte was jetzt wohl kommen könnte. Aber die Hand verschwand und der Ältere wandte sich ganz von ihm ab. Egal was John eben noch auf der Zunge lag, er würde es nun sicher nicht mehr hören.

„Wäre es in Ordnung das öfter zu tun? Also es muss nicht jeden Tag sein. Oder wenn du es nicht..“  
„Einverstanden.“ Sherlock war bewusst das es seinem Freund schwer fiel. Somit wollte er es so einfach wie möglich machen.

Innerlich mochte er es jetzt schon, das John ihn öfters berühren wollte. Zumindest damit dieser sich besser fühlt. Doch wie lange wird es noch dauern, bis das alles nicht mehr genug ist?  
Natürlich war der Ältere schon Mitte vierzig. Dennoch dürfte dieser sich sicherlich immer noch nach körperliche Nähe und Sex sehnen. Das einzige Problem war jetzt nur, ob John es störte so was mit einem Mann zu erleben. Wie viel bekam der Doktor in der anderen Wohnung wirklich mit? Hatte dieser vielleicht in seiner Vergangenheit schon einmal etwas mit dem selben Geschlecht gehabt?

Nur weil er in der Vergangenheit immer abstritt etwas mit ihm zu haben, heißt das noch lange nicht, das er sich immer nur Frauen zugewendet hat. Die Armee besteht zum größten Teil noch aus Männern. An manchen Stellen trifft man vielleicht Tage bis Wochen auf kein weibliches Wesen und da führt eben schnell einmal eins zum anderen.

„Sherlock? Können wir das hier noch bis zum Schluss besprechen, bevor du wieder über sonst was wichtiges nachdenkst?“

„Oh. Natürlich.“ Außerdem ist es wohl keine gute Idee, sich vorzustellen was für Erfahrungen im sexuellen Bereich eine Person gemacht hat, wenn diese immer noch im selben Raum verweilt.

„Es macht dir also wirklich nichts aus?“ Der Lockenkopf konnte praktisch sehen woran sein Gegenüber dachte, doch er vermied das Augenrollen. Wie sollte er dem Älteren nur klar machen das er ihn nicht wirklich vergewaltigt hatte? Hatte sein Mitbewohner doch sonst nicht solche Berührungsängste. Oder träumte dieser etwa von der Szene?

Vielleicht sollte er das Aufnahmegerät mal wieder bei John im Zimmer verstecken. Dieses Mal wird er es sicher nicht vergessen. Er versteckte es damals oben als ihm nach einem eher leichten Fall langweilig war und er die Alpträume seines Mitbewohner analysieren wollte. Dann kam aber Lestrade mit etwas ganz dringenden Sache vorbei. Dieser Fall war zwar besser als der vorige, dennoch fand er nun das er sich nicht unbedingt hätte beeilen müssen. Als sein Freund also sein Bettzeug waschen wollte, erkundigte dieser sich warum ein Tonbandgerät sich dazwischen befand.

„Nein, das tut es nicht. Was mir aber etwas ausmacht, ist wenn du Sachen im Topf einbrennen lässt.“ Damit war der Ältere schnell in der Küche verschwunden. Anscheinend hatte dieser das Essen schon wieder vergessen. So war aber auch diese unangenehme Unterhaltung vorbei.

 

Das mit Aufnahmegerät verschob er dennoch erst einmal, denn schon am nächsten Tag stand ein neuer Klient an der Tür. Dieser bat sie um Hilfe in einen Nachtclub den Drogenschmuggel aufzudecken. Eigentlich wäre das ja sinnlos. Denn wenn sie die Täter erwischen würden, dann ist nur eine Zeit lang Ruhe bevor die nächsten Händler vor der Tür stehen. So ist es doch immer.

Der Mann wollte erst nicht darüber reden, aber hier ging es auch darum das Substanzen benutzt werden, um Leute gefügig zu machen. Zwar konnte man noch keine Beweise liefern, trotzdem sollten sie beide etwas dagegen tun, um das Gewissen dieses Menschen zu beruhigen. Sherlock wusste bereits nachdem der Mann wieder verschwand, das dieser mit dem Handel angefangen hat, um sich noch etwas nebenbei zu verdienen. Später wurde die ganze Sache zu unübersichtlich und der Klient bekam plötzlich bedenken. Deswegen schritt er ja auch durch ihre Tür, in der Hoffnung die Polizei bekommt davon keinen Wind.

John hatte den Club inzwischen gegoogelt. Für ihn stand wohl schon fest, dass sie beide der Sache nachgehen würden. Dabei hatte er doch noch nicht einmal zugestimmt. Trotzdem teilte er seine Gedanken mit dem anderen, denn er wollte wissen ob sie da Lestrade mit reinziehen sollten oder nicht. Schließlich war der Doktor bei solchen Entscheidungen besser. Ihm war es eigentlich egal ob dieser Laden zum Schluss geschlossen wird oder nicht.

„Nach den Fotos auf ihrer Webseite werden wir da wohl eher auffallen.“ Der andere bezog sich da mehr auf sein Alter. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nicht nur sich selbst nennen.  
Das war wieder so eine Sache, die Sherlock nicht wirklich verstand. John fühlte sich anscheinend alt, aber er war es doch noch gar nicht. Normalerweise machte ihm früher immer seine Freundin Komplimente und schon war so ein Moment verflogen. In letzter Zeit hielt es aber an. Vielleicht ist so ein Besuch in einem Nachtclub genau das Richtige. Hier und da ein paar kleine Flirts und schon ist John wieder besser gelaunt.

Natürlich wird er alles überwachen, denn er wollte nicht das er sich wieder mit einer dritten Person abgeben musste.

* * *

 

Der Arzt hingegen war wirklich ein wenig nervös, als der Abend kam an dem die verdächtigen Personen dingfest machen sollten. Sherlock meinte das alles ganz einfach wird.

Der hat gut reden. Schließlich hat er sich den Laden zeigen lassen, während John in der Praxis arbeitete. Vier Leute hatte der Detektiv im Visier. Hoffentlich geht das gut. Doch ihm blieb nicht die Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, denn sein Mitbewohner arbeitete auch noch an einen anderen Fall und so meinte dieser, sie beide sollen sich bei dem Club treffen.

Toll, dachte er ein wenig genervt. Denn eigentlich wollte er noch eine Meinung zu seinem Outfit hören. Ihm war bewusst das er dort nicht mit einem seiner Pullover auftauchen konnte, dennoch fühlte er sich in den jetzigen Sachen nicht gerade wohl. Obwohl er nichts gekauft hatte, sondern alles aus seinem Schrank holte.

Nun war es aber zu spät und er saß schon im Taxi. Er wollte auch nicht zu spät kommen. Ihr Auftraggeber meinte zwar sie müssten nicht lange warten um hinein zu kommen, aber er wusste auch nicht was für ein Gedränge dort herrschte. Sie beide hatten auch nicht abgemacht, ob sie sich nun draußen treffen oder drin.

„John Watson.“ Meinte er so cool wie möglich, als er die Tür des Ladens endlich gefunden hatte. Er schwitze ja jetzt schon ein wenig, weil so viel Leute davor standen. Zwar beschwerten sich einige das er sich einfach vordrängelte. Doch als der Türsteher nickte und ihn vorbei ließ, war ihm das auch schon wieder egal.

Am Eingang wurde er gefragt ob er seine Jacke loswerden wollte, während die Empfangsdame ein wenig Smalltalk mit ihm austauschte. Er übergab sie, aber das Handy und die Brieftasche sollte er wohl für sich behalten. Zwar wollte die Frau ihn noch ein wenig an Ort und Stelle halten, aber er entschuldigte sich damit das ein Freund sicherlich schon auf ihn wartet. Danach schritt er eilig die Treppe runter, denn irgendwie hatte er ein schlechtes Gefühl im Nacken. Konnte aber auch das Hirn sein, das ihm sagen wollte das er nicht hier her passte.

Unten angekommen wurde die Musik schon lauter. Und da war er dann, an der offenen Tür zur Szene. In der Mitte die Tanzfläche. Dahinter der der DJ. Rechts die Bar und links geht es zu den Toiletten. Zumindest hoffte er es, denn er wollte nicht lange suchen, sollte er sich doch übergeben müssen.

Es war gerade einmal elf Uhr und der Typ der sie angeheuert hat, meinte es ginge erst nach Mitternacht richtig los. Trotzdem waren hier schon viele Leute. Wie sollte er Sherlock da nur finden?

Er entschloss sich dazu erst einmal an die Bar zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte er von dort aus alles besser überblicken. Obwohl die zwei Stufen dort hin schon eine Stolperfalle waren. Zumindest für die Menschen, die schon schwere Füße haben. Außerdem war die Luft hier drin ziemlich trocken und die werden doch wohl noch andere Sachen als alkoholische Getränke anbieten.

John seufzte den als er zufällig einen freien Barhocker fand, konnte er seinen Freund immer noch nicht sehen. Vielleicht bin ich zu pünktlich, dachte er und war erfreut als er endlich seine Apfelschorle in der Hand hatte. Seine Kehle ist wirklich schnell trocken geworden hier drin. Anscheinend bemerkten das auch einige um ihn herum, denn der Barkeeper stellte ihm zwei Getränke hin, die ihm von anonymen Leuten spendiert wurden.

„Sie kommen nicht so oft her und dennoch sind Sie sofort beliebt.“ Erklärte der Mann von der Bar schmerzhaft. Da warf ihm schon jemand einen Blick zu. Dieser hatte wahrscheinlich zu Erkennungszwecken dasselbe in der Hand. Das grünliche Gesöff, kam also von dem Herrn am Ende der Bar. Dieser Lächelte ihn leicht an, also nickte er ihm zu und hob sein Glas kurz in die Höhe. Es roch nach Limone. Ein Getränk wird ihn nun nicht umhauen. Noch dazu war es umsonst.

Doch er kam damit nicht einmal zu seinen Lippen, da legte sich eine andere Hand auf seine, um ihn vom trinken abzuhalten. Er musste nicht einmal weiter darüber nachdenken, um zu wissen wer gerade neben ihm stand.

„Meinst du es ist schlau, das zu tun?“ Wurde ihm ins Ohr geflüstert und er bekam automatisch eine Gänsehaut. Ihm war bewusst das der Lockenkopf dies tat, um nicht so laut zu sprechen. Dennoch reagierte sein Körper ein wenig anders darauf. Aber hier würde Sherlock es nicht mitbekommen, wenn sich kurz seine Atmung änderte.

„Ich habe gesehen wie der Barkeeper es zubereitet hat.“ Erklärte er so laut, dass ihn sein Freund verstand und er hätte sich wohl nicht zu diesem umdrehen sollen. Denn er brauchte fast eine Minute, um wieder die Augen von diesem Abwenden zu können. So jetzt wusste er auch wie Sherlock sich anzog, wenn er in solche Clubs ging. Alkohol zu trinken ist wohl wirklich keine gute Idee.

„Dennoch brauche ich dich nüchtern.“ Damit wurde er einfach so von der Bar weggeschoben, er konnte gerade noch so seine Schorle greifen. Das Getränk brauchte er noch, denn wenn der Detektiv länger in seiner Nähe bleibt, wird sein Mund nicht wegen der Luft hier drin trocken.

„Stell dich dort drüben hin. Von dort aus hast du einen besseren Überblick.“

„Auf was muss ich achten?“

„Darauf das ein Mann eine Frau in die Toilette zieht.“

„Aber was ist, wenn die nur kurz für sich sein wollen? Ich kann ja hier nicht jeden nach Drogen durch filzen.“

„Das nicht. Aber das hier ist eine Bar für Homosexuelle. Hier wirst du mehr gleichgeschlechtliche Pärchen finden, als umgekehrt.“ Schön solche Informationen zum Schluss zu bekommen, dachte John. Trotzdem ließ er seinen Freund ohne weitere Diskussion abziehen. Dieser machte sich auf die Suche nach den Verdächtigen. Er hatte mit Greg ausgemacht, ihn anzurufen sobald es Probleme gab. Sein Handy hatte auch Empfang hier drin, also musste er nur noch warten bis irgendwas passiert.

Erst dachte er, dass dieser Abend eine Verschwendung war, denn bis zwei Uhr in der Früh geschah gar nichts. Plötzlich wurde er aber hellwach. Als sein Blick nämlich von den Toiletten zurück zur Tanzfläche führte, da war der Detektiv abrupt verschwunden. Er schritt zu Bar hinüber, um ihn vielleicht dort zu erblicken. Aber auch hier war er nicht aufzufinden. Zwar war der Raum immer noch voll, doch so schnell konnte er den Mann nicht verlieren.

Flüchtig sah er ihn, aber bei dem Licht war er sich auch nicht sicher. Er rannte also hinterher. So schnell das hier möglich war. Dann sah er es ganz deutlich. Jemand hatte seine Hände um Sherlock gelegt. Eilig war er in die selbe Toilette verschwunden in die sein Freund gerade geschleift wurde. Der Täter hatte nicht einmal die Chance dazu, ihm zu sagen das er gerade störte, denn dieser hatte schon seine rechte Faust im Gesicht. Sherlock der irgendwie nicht ganz bei sich war, lehnte nun mit dem Rücken gegen die Fließen in diesem Raum. Dessen Knien wollten gerade nachgeben, aber John war da um ihn zu stützen.

„Was sollte das?!“ Der Geschlagene war aufgebracht und seine Nase blutete, doch ihm war das egal. Er rief Lestrade an, dass er die Sache beenden sollte. Danach fiel ihm auf das die Hose seines Freundes schon halb offen war, das machte den Arzt nur noch wütender. Er richtete das Kleidungsstück wieder ordentlich her, schob den benebelten Detektiv weit genug von dem Verbrecher weg, um ihn dort auf den Boden zu setzten. Dann fischte er die Handschellen aus dessen Mantel. Zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass sein Freund die immer mit sich herumtrug.

„Hey, Leander. Du solltest nicht solange brauchen, denn...oh scheiße!“ Bevor die Dame, die eben durch die Tür schritt, noch begreifen konnte was los war, hatte John sie schon am Handgelenk gepackt. Macht Sinn die Frauentoilette zu nutzen, wenn mehr Männer in diesen Laden kommen. Er befestigte die beiden mit den Handschellen an einem alten Rohr und wartete bis der DI hier eintreffen würde.

 

„An solchen Orten treibt ihr euch also herum, wenn man euch nicht erreichen kann.“

„Ja genau. Du hast uns erwischt.“ Antworte der Arzt dem Grauhaarigen, als sie endlich wieder vor dem Club standen. Die Stadtluft kam ihm auf einmal so frisch vor. Doch leider half es nicht, damit sich Sherlock besser fühlte. Zum Glück hat er sich auf Lestrade's Schuhe übergeben, statt auf seinen. Dabei stand er doch viel näher dran.

Der DI meinte darauf jedenfalls das sie nach Hause fahren sollten, denn aus dem Detektiv ist wohl jetzt nicht mehr herauszubekommen. Ihm tat sein Freund schon Leid, aber wie das Ganze passieren konnte, wird er erst erfahren wenn es diesem besser geht.

Ganz konnte er nicht von ihm ablassen, doch wenn man ihn richtig festhielt, konnte man ihn in die gewollte Richtung schieben. Was das ins Bett bringen ziemlich erleichterte.  
Wahrscheinlich sind das so neuartige Vergewaltigungsdrogen, bei dem das Opfer nicht ganz so Bewusstlos vor einen lag. Ihm wurde auch ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken, das dieser miese Kerl auf diese Weise Hand an Sherlock und andere Leute legen wollte. Aber im Endeffekt war er selbst auch nicht besser. Er schüttelte diese Gedanken ab.

„So wir haben es gleich geschafft. Sag musst du noch Mal ins Bad, denn ich will dich ungern ins Bett legen und es kommt dir da noch einmal hoch.“ Entweder ließ das Zeug in Sherlock's Körper nun nach oder dieser ist allgemein müde. Denn statt zu antworten, sank er immer mehr gegen ihn. Als ob dessen Atem an seinem Ohr im und vor dem Club nicht gereicht hätte, nun hauchte er ihm auch noch warm an seinen Hals.

„Wenn du dich jetzt nochmal übergibst, lass ich dich einfach hier im Flur. Verstanden?“ Ihm war klar, dass kein Ton von dem anderen kommen würde. Außer hier und da Mal ein leichtes stöhnen oder grunzen.

Endlich war er am Schlafzimmer angekommen und so öffnete er die Tür. Den Mantel und den Schal hatte er schon auf den Weg dorthin entfernt. So gut es ging, wollte er Sherlock nun ins Bett legen ohne selber mit runter gezogen zu werden. Warum krallten sich dessen Hände nur so an ihm fest?

„Hmmm.“ Hörte er abrupt ein quengelndes Geräusch, als er von dem Größeren ablassen wollte.

„Ist ja gut. Ich bin ja noch hier, aber du kannst nicht mit Schuhen im Bett schlafen.“ Erklärte er deutlich und der andere schien verstanden zu haben, denn er lockerte seinen Griff. Der Lockenkopf war gerade wie ein großes Baby. Sabbern tat er sogar auch wenig. Grinsend wischte John es mit einem Taschentuch weg, um sich dann an den Schuhen seines Freundes zu schaffen zu machen. Dies war auch schnell erledigt, doch der Detektiv schien schon im Schlaf versunken zu sein, als er die Schuhe beiseite stellte. Er schob das Bein was noch über die Bettkante herausragte auf das Laken, bevor er den Schlafenden zudeckte.

Dann warf er einen letzten Blick auf das ganze Bild, bevor er ins Bad lief um duschen zu gehen. Natürlich ließ er die Schlafzimmertür offen, für den Fall sein Mitbewohner sollte später noch etwas brauchen.

Obwohl es fast vier Uhr war, wollte er dennoch nicht einfach ins Bett gehen. Er machte ein paar Sandwiches, denn ihm viel auf das er seit gestern Mittag nichts groß gegessen hatte. Bei dem anderen war er nicht einmal sicher, ob dieser gestern überhaupt etwas Nahrung zu sich genommen hat. Aber der Doktor konnte ihn auch nicht dauern umarmen, um zu testen ob er zu- oder abnimmt. Das er heute seine Arme um Sherlock legen konnte, war rein zufällig. Zumindest ist er seit ihrer ersten Umarmung nicht noch dünner geworden.

Dieser andere Fall musste ja sehr interessant sein, wenn der Lockenkopf wieder so beschäftigt war, das er Essen und Schlafen vergaß.

Er beschloss sich in seinen Sessel zu setzen und die Zeitung zu lesen, die auf dem Couchtisch lag. Das lenkte ihm doch immer ein wenig ab. Leider funktionierte es dieses Mal nicht wirklich. Denn er musste an den bevorstehenden Tag denken.

Morgen oder beziehungsweise heute ist Samstag. So musste er nicht unbedingt in die Praxis gehen. Es ist leise. Warum war es so ruhig? Dann musste er nur wieder nachdenken. Über all die Dinge, denen er nicht ins Gesicht sehen wollte. Ihm war bewusst das er nicht ewig so weiter machen konnte. Einfach neben Sherlock her rennen, bis er an Altersschwäche stirbt. Obwohl, hier wird er wohl sein Ende nicht auf diese Weise finden.

Sollte er sich ein kleines Sümmchen zusammen sparen, um später dann irgendwo auf das Land ziehen zu können? Aber allein wollte er auch nicht sein. Es kam ihm der Gedanke, das Sherlock ihn besuchen könnte. Doch der kam ja nicht einmal oft vorbei, als er noch mit Mary zusammenwohnte. Da war die Idee nach einem Häuschen zu suchen, was ein Zimmer für den Detektiv bereithielt, ganz bescheuert. Sicherlich wollte dieser in der Stadt bleiben. Der Mann hatte eben auch mehr Energie als John. Ihn zierten nicht irgendwelche Wunden, die sich ab und zu Mal wieder meldeten. Außer vielleicht..

Aber er sollte nicht daran denken. Die letzten Alpträume quälten ihn schon genug. Was war mit ihm los, das die schlimmen Träume wieder die Oberhand in seinem Schlaf hatten? In letzter Zeit fühlte er sich doch wirklich nicht gestresst. Er konnte das Arzt und Helfer sein gut in seinem Leben balancieren. Es beschäftigte ihn halt nur die Zukunft, aber es ist dennoch keine Sache die er von heute auf morgen wissen muss. Wahrscheinlich ist das nur so eine Phase und er sollte wirklich wieder einen Therapeuten aufsuchen. Einfach mal alles raus lassen, was ihn beschäftigt. Sherlock wäre vielleicht auch ein guter Zuhörer, wenn er ihm die Chance geben würde. Doch er wollte ihn nicht wirklich mit seinen Dingen belasten.

„...“ Der Arzt schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, denn da war etwas. Sicherlich nur der Wind draußen, dachte er erst. Aber dann folgte ein lauteres Geräusch. Das deutlich nach einen Körper klang, der auf dem Boden gelandet war. Sofort machte er sich wieder auf in die Richtung von Sherlock's Zimmer. Da lag der arme Kerl schon halb im Flur. Mit der Vorderseite auf den Boden.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht..“ Kam es dann ein wenig heißer von unten.

„Oh, natürlich.“ Der Ältere half ihm hoch.

„Warum hast du dich vorher nicht bemerkbar gemacht? Dann hätte ich dir sofort geholfen.“ Dabei sah er nach, ob der andere sich Schrammen am Kopf geholt hat, denn der Sturz musste sicher weh getan haben.

„Ich wusste ja nicht, ob du noch wach bist.“

„Als ob dich das je vorher gestört hat. So? Wolltest du ins Bad?“

„Ja. Es reicht aber, wenn du mir bis zu der Wand hilfst.“ Dabei zeigte er wacklig auf sein Ziel, als die Badezimmertür vom Blonden geöffnet wurde.

„So scharf darauf dich nackt zu sehen, bin ich auch nicht.“ Meinte dieser noch scherzhaft, bevor er den Raum wieder verließ. Dennoch verweilte er in der Küche und wartete darauf das der andere wieder aus dem Bad kam. So wankend wie er auf den Beinen ist, kann er ihn doch keinen Schritt allein gehen lassen.

Währenddessen setzte er einen Tee auf. Erst dachte er an Kaffee, aber das andere Getränk ist besser für den Detektiv, wenn dieser noch schlafen wollte.  
Da hörte er die Tür schon wieder aufgehen und Sherlock stand nur in einer seiner Roben dort. Der Türrahmen war das einzige, was ihn gerade so aufrecht hielt.

„Hast du versucht zu duschen?“ Erkundigte sich der Doktor, als mit schnellen Schritten erneut neben seinem Freund war.

„Nein. Ich habe meinem Körper noch nicht zugetraut stehen zu bleiben. Aber ich musste den Gestank von meiner Haut bekommen. Also habe ich es am Waschbecken versucht. Ich fühle mich, als wären alle meine Glieder eingeschlafen.“

„Willst du wieder ins Bett?“

„Nicht wirklich. Drei Stunden Schlaf waren erst mal genug.“ John blinzelte kurz, als könne er nicht glauben das er vorhin solange im Wohnzimmer saß und die Zeitung praktisch nur angestarrt hat.

„Danke übrigens.“

„Das ich dir helfe dich durch die Wohnung zu bewegen?“

„Nein. Also ja, aber das machst du als Arzt doch ständig. Ich meine eigentlich das du diesem Kerl von mir gerissen hast.“

„Du hast das mitbekommen?“

„Ja. Ich sag dir John, mir ist schon einiges untergekommen...“ Der Ältere konnte nicht anders, als seine Mimik zu ändern. Dabei sollte er nicht wirklich den Enttäuschten spielen. Er kann Sherlock nicht für Vergangenes bestrafen. Sollte er ihn jedoch wieder erwischen, sah diese Sache schon anders aus.

„Jedenfalls lässt dich diese Droge alles mitbekommen. Dein Körper gehorcht dir nicht, aber du musst alles sehen und hören. Das ist wirklich grausam. Ich hoffe du hast dem Kerl die Nase gebrochen. Außerdem werde noch zurück verfolgen, wo dieses Mittel herkommt.“

„Das heißt wenn du wieder ohne Hilfe, durch unsere Wohnung springen kannst. Ich denke es wird nicht länger als vierundzwanzig Stunden dauern, bis das wieder eintrifft.“ Er sah wie der anderes seinen Kopf darauf senkte und lächelte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob Sherlock das öfters versteckte. Nun da er ihm so nahe war, ist das schon um einiges schwieriger.

„Ich habe gehört, es ist nicht gut für die Gesundheit, wenn man die Anordnungen seinen Arztes ignoriert.“

„Du hast ja auch etwas davon, wenn du ab und zu einmal auf mich hörst.“ Die Stimmung wäre fast harmonisch zwischen ihnen geblieben, wenn die Robe des Genies sich vorne nicht von allein geöffnet hätte.

„Ähm, ein Knoten macht sich nicht so leicht wenn..John?“ Diesem war die Nacktheit gerade egal, denn er musste auf die Brust seines Freundes starren. Viel mehr waren seinen Augen auf eine bestimmte Stelle fixiert. Die Narbe die der Schuss hinterließ, denn seine Frau abgefeuert hatte. Wie hypnotisiert hob er dann noch seine Hand und berührte die rosafarbene Haut. Er fühlte die Wärme des anderen Körpers. Wie das Herz aufgeregt darunter schlug. Moment Mal? Es schlug definitiv schneller.

Wahrscheinlich liegt das an der Droge, dachte er für sich und nahm Abstand von dem anderen. Schließlich war es ihm nun schon ein wenig unangenehm und für Sherlock erst recht. Es musste doch so aussehen, als würde er den Körper vor sich auf mehr als nur Verletzungen überprüfen.

Natürlich musste dann auch noch ein Bild von seinen Träumen in ihm hochkommen. John ignorierte es und legte die Hände des anderen auf seine Schultern. So das der Detektiv einigermaßen allein stehen konnte, während er die Robe von diesem vorne ordentlich zumachte. Nachdem das geschehen war, merkte er das sein Patient wirklich Mühe hatte sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Also beförderte er ihn so schnell wie möglich auf das Sofa, um diesen Moment von eben zu vergessen. Dann holte er noch Sherlock's Decke, so das dieser warm blieb und damit er nicht erneut auf falsche Gedanken kam.

Vielleicht bemerkte sein Mitbewohner es nicht, aber wenn dieser so leicht bekleidet irgendwo saß, dann fingen seine Augen sehr schnell an zu wandern. John selbst war nicht wirklich klar, wann er zum ersten Mal dachte was wohl unter dem Bettlaken sein könnte, was der andere manchmal aus Faulheit um seinen Körper trug. Nach all der Zeit, sollte er nicht so denken. Sein Freund sollte sich doch sicher in seiner Nähe fühlen.

Deswegen hatte er den anderen auch angegriffen, als er so betrunken war. Weil sie beide sich schon so lange kennen und er sehnte sich einfach nach einer Nähe, die er schon kannte.

„John?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und merkte dann, das er immer noch neben dem Sofa stand.

„Da fällt mir ein, ich habe ein paar Sandwiches und Tee gemacht. Wenn du etwas zu dir nimmst, wird das Zeug wahrscheinlich schneller aus deinem Körper gespült.“ Somit ignorierte er den durchbohrendes Blick des anderen und trat in die Küche.

„So hier. Ich habe auch verschiedene gemacht, damit du nicht beschweren kannst.“ Die Tasse Tee stellte er auf dem Couchtisch ab, aber den Teller wollte er dem Lockenkopf in die Hand geben.

„Ich glaube das ist keine gute Idee.“ Meinte dieser und dem Älteren viel auf das sein Freund viel zu flach lag, um überhaupt essen zu können. Somit nahm er zwei Kissen und wollte sie hinter Sherlock's Rücken verstauen. Er bekam erneut eine leichte Gänsehaut, als er den Atem des anderen an seiner Schulter spürte, während er diesen mit einen Arm ein wenig anhob, um die Kissen drunter zu stopfen. Danach legte er ihn wieder ab. Es sollte schnell dafür gesorgt werden, das es hier wärmer wird. Denn die Oberarme seines Mitbewohners fühlten sich schon leicht kühl an. Wenn dieser sich schon wegen der Droge auf ihn verlassen muss, dann ist es nicht hilfreich wenn er sich noch eine Erkältung einfängt. Außerdem war der Detektiv im dem Zustand noch schlimmer als jetzt. Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen, auch wenn er sich hin und wieder gern um den Jüngeren kümmert.  
Sobald er aber Feuer hatte, nahm der andere Mann immer noch nichts zu sich. Dieser musste aber die Frage in seinen Augen gesehen haben.

„Ich sagte doch, es fühlt sich alles taub an. Wenn ich also jetzt etwas in die Hand nehme, werde ich es sicherlich wieder fallen lassen.“ Der Arzt kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, denn es wurde doch schon erwähnt. So warum konnte er diesen Fakt nicht behalten?

„Ich denke, ich habe es jetzt verstanden. Möchtest du zuerst etwas trinken?“

„John, ist..“ Doch sein Gegenüber brach ab, als er die Tasse in die Hand nahm. Ein Nicken folgte nur und er führte das Getränk vorsichtig zum Gesicht seines Patienten.

Da der Tee nicht mehr so heiß war, konnte die Hälfte ausgetrunken werden. Doch nun fiel ihm auf das Sherlock auch Schwierigkeiten hatte, die Gesichtsmuskeln zu bewegen. Natürlich musste die Droge auch dort Einfluss haben. Nun war John klar, dass sich sein Mitbewohner beim Sprechen besonders anstrengte, um nicht merkwürdig zu klingen oder sich auf die Zunge zu beißen.

Trotzdem hatte er wieder schnell ein Taschentuch in der Hand, als ein wenig Tee an dem Hals des Genies herunterlief. Somit stellte er die Tasse beiseite und tupfte die nassen Stellen trocken. Wie er dabei angesehen wurde. Wahrscheinlich weil es sein Freund unter anderen Umständen nicht zulassen würde, dass ihn jemand so berührt. Schnell lenkte sich der Doktor ab, indem er nach den Sandwiches griff. Denn das sind schon wieder schwachsinnige Gedanken.

„Hast du schon etwas gegessen?“

„Ja. Vorhin schon. Welches..“

„Egal.“ Er wollte nur wissen was Sherlock lieber essen möchte, doch anscheinend war dieser gerade nicht sehr scharf darauf mit ihm zu reden. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? John ignorierte auch das und hob ein belegtes Brot an die Lippen seines Freundes. Schnell wurde klar, das der Mann ein Lätzchen braucht.

„Jetzt fang bitte nicht an zu schmollen. Du kannst für deinen Zustand ja nichts.“ Erklärte er so versöhnend wie möglich. Es sah aber einfach lustig aus, als der andere anfing zu kleckern. Der Ältere musste sich das Lachen wirklich stark verkneifen.

„Pass lieber auf, John! Denn wenn ich wieder fit bin, komm ich vielleicht an die Droge heran. Wer weiß ob ich dann nicht einige Tests an dir durchführe.“ Das Spiel kannte der Ältere schon.

„Soll ich den Fernseher anstellen und auf einen besonders interessanten Kanal schalten, während ich ein wenig frische Luft schnappe?“ Mit interessanten Programm, meinte er natürlich eine Sendung die seinem Mitbewohner nach fünf Minuten in den Wahnsinn trieb, weil es angeblich so langweilig ist.

„Als Arzt ist es dir besonders verboten Menschen zu foltern.“

„Gerade bin ich ja nicht offiziell arbeiten, aber du hast Recht. Das wäre in deinem jetzigen Zustand nicht fair. Du hast Glück das ich so ein guter Mensch bin.“ Damit stand er auf, sonst würde das Geschirr einen Raum weiter wieder ewig herumstehen.

„Das hält ja keiner aus.“ Hörte er von Wohnzimmer aus und er grinste weiter, als er sich in der Küche über den Abwasch hermachte.


	4. Chapter 4

Natürlich schaffte es der Detektiv was er sich vorgenommen hatte. Doch einige Dealer von der Straße zu fegen befriedigte ihn nicht. Es war ihm unangenehm gewesen, das John ihn aus so einer Lage retten musste. Denn eigentlich ist er davon ausgegangen das eine Frau ihm etwas ins Getränk mischt. Der andere Täter hat wohl bis zu diesen Abend verdrängt, dass er auch auf Männer steht.

Sherlock seufzte, denn nun war es auch wieder egal. Viel wichtiger ist, dass John in dieser Bar geflirtet hat und das nicht wie üblich mit den Damen. Ja an dem Abend waren viele Männer dort, aber auch bisexuelle Frauen. Eigentlich dachte er, wenn sich sein Mitbewohner schon die Zeit vertreiben muss, dann würde dieser das wie üblich mit den weiblichen Geschlecht tun.  
Diese neue Information brachte ihn ein wenig durcheinander, denn das hieß doch das eine romantische und/oder sexuelle Beziehung zwischen ihnen möglich sein kann. Es könnte aber auch bedeuten das der Ältere zwar auch manchmal an Männern interessiert ist, doch solche Bekanntschaften meist nur als One-Nigh-Stand's enden. Das ist alles andere, was er möchte. Wenn er nur dass gewollt hätte, wäre es schon vor Ewigkeiten geschehen. Aber soweit wie er es beeinflussen kann, soll John bei ihm bleiben.

Er kannte den Mann fast in und auswendig. Einige Kleinigkeiten sind noch ungelöst, aber die schafft er auch noch. Doch genau wegen diesem Wissen konnte er nicht einfach mit seinem besten Freund schlafen. Sollte dieser nämlich nicht gefallen daran finden, dann werden sie sich auseinander Leben. So nannte man das doch? Sherlock sah den anderen oft genug unzufrieden nach Hause kommen. So sehr er sich auch manchmal nach mehr sehnte, so sehr konnte er auch auf das enttäuschte Gesicht verzichten, dass er vermutlich am nächsten Morgen sehen wird, wenn er doch eines Tages schwach wird.

Und da hatte er doch die Lösung. Der Arzt ist zwar hin und wieder interessiert an dem männlichen Geschlecht, aber das hieß noch lange nicht das er dessen Typ ist. So gern er auch Experimente vollzog, er wollte auf gar keinen Fall testen welche Art von Mann sein Freund attraktiv fand. Trotzdem riskierte er einen Blick bei verschiedenen Tatorten. Natürlich gab er vor, auf den Fall konzentriert zu sein, aber in Wirklichkeit wollte er auch aufpassen wem John zu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

"Gut. Er hat ihn endlich abgenommen." Lestrade gesellte sich plötzlich zu ihm, als der Doktor mit einer Zeugin sprach. Wahrscheinlich tat dieser es, weil die Frau im selben Haus wohnte wie das Opfer und außerdem noch Mutter ist. Sie ist alleinstehend und ungefähr in John's Alter. Ein Lächeln erscheint, auf den Lippen des Blonden. Leider stand das Genie zu weit weg, um verstehen zu können was die beiden genau besprachen. Vielleicht sollte er wieder öfters das Lippenlesen üben. Es wäre ihm hier ganz nützlich. Seine Konzentration ist sicherlich auch besser, wenn ein gewisser DI endlich den Mund zumachen würde.

"Wie lange hast du vor, dich zu wiederholen?" Erkundigte er sich genervt und sah der Plage nun ins Gesicht.

"Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich lasse dich dann weiter sehnsüchtig in seine Richtung schauen, weil das hier ja kein Tatort oder so was ist."

"Rede nur weiter in diesem Ton. Ich habe dafür das letzte Mal deine Arbeit getan."

"Als ob du es ohne mich lange aushältst. Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass andere einmal darüber wegsehen wenn du Beweise klaust."

"Was herrscht den hier für ein rauer Ton? Sherlock, nimmst du wieder ungefragt Spielsachen von anderen?" John drängte sich zwischen die zwei Streithähne. Jetzt erst realisierte der Lockenkopf was Greg oder wie immer der Mann auch hieß, von ihm vorhin wollte. Denn der eine Finger an dem lange Zeit noch der Ehering war, ist nun schmucklos wie all die anderen von John. Warum ist ihm das noch nicht aufgefallen? Oder hat der andere das den Ring vielleicht verloren? Der Lockenkopf wusste nicht was er dann tun sollte.

„Sherlock sind wir dann fertig hier? Viel mehr brauchst du doch nicht.“ Er nickte und sie beide verließen den Ort. Während sie in ein Taxi stiegen, schrieb er Lestrade noch die Informationen die dieser sicher noch haben wollte. Nach dem Blick, der eben von seinen Freund kam, war ihm alles andere auf einmal unwichtig.

„Hast du mit der Frau geflirtet, um heraus zu finden ob sie ihn vom Dach geworfen hat?“ Jetzt sah er nämlich das goldene Symbol wieder in den Händen des anderen. Also hatte dieser den Ring nur kurzzeitig abgelegt.

„Ich..ja und zum Glück ist sie es nicht. Oder?“ Hoffnungsvoll wartete John auf eine Bestätigung. Er wusste der Mann wollte die Zeugin nicht als Mörderin, weil dieser sie mochte, sondern wegen dem Kleinkind was daneben stand.

„Nein. Wir können sie ausschließen. Das Opfer wurde Bewusstlos zum Dach hoch geschleift und dann vom Dach geworfen. Sie allein hätte dazu keine Kraft gehabt.“ Er bekam ein zufriedenes Nicken. Der Ring wurde immer noch nicht wieder auf den Finger gesteckt. Natürlich gab Sherlock vor mit seinem Handy beschäftigt zu sein, aber er konnte es doch in seinen Augenwinkeln sehen, wie sein Nebenmann mit sich rang.

„Möchtest du ihn nicht mehr anstecken?“ Erst dachte er es nur und plötzlich verließ es auch noch seinen Mund. Dennoch blieben die Augen beim Bildschirm seines Telefons. Eigentlich sollte er nicht über das Thema reden. Es ging ihn absolut nichts an und er wusste das gleich eine Erklärung dazu kommt.

„Ich..können wir später darüber reden?“ Das goldene Sigel verschwand in der Jackentasche und der Detektiv wusste nicht ob dies ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen ist. Denn einerseits hielt der Ring andere davon ab, sich seinem Freund zu nähern. Andererseits hielt ihn das Ding davon ab, dasselbe zu tun.

„Natürlich.“ Antwortete er und war ein wenig überrascht, als John plötzlich seine Mimik so schnell änderte.

„Die haben da vorn einen neuen Imbiss aufgemacht. Komm ich lade dich ein.“ Das Auto hielt schon und er war so verblüfft von dem Satz, das er dieses Mal den Fahrer bezahlen musste. Eigentlich wollte er noch zu Molly um sich etwas abzuholen, aber das kann warten.

In letzter Zeit haben sie beide immer etwas nach Hause bestellt, wenn es darum ging etwas anderes zu essen. Erst als der Detektiv an dem kleinen Tisch saß, viel ihm auf das es sehr lange her ist das er mit John auf diese Weise außer Haus war.

Er wünschte sich das dieser Abend länger gewesen wäre. Denn es war wirklich schön, bevor das Ganze im Desaster endete.

Sein Gegenüber erzählte mit ihm so ausgelassen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Da war keine Sorgenfalte in Johns Gesicht zu sehen und das tat ihm selbst gut. Es war bestimmt nicht nur der Ring, weswegen der andere sich so zurückhielt, aber dazu wird er später sicher mehr erfahren.

Doch irgendwann mussten sie zur Baker Street zurück, denn der Laden hatte sie sicherlich rausgeworfen wenn sie länger geblieben wären und auf der Straße schlafen konnten ja schließlich auch nicht.

Zwar hatten sie beide nur einige Weinschorlen getrunken, aber dennoch fühlte er sich ein wenig müde als die kalte Luft von draußen sein Gesicht traf. Er fragte sich nun warum er das Getränk nicht abgelehnt hat. Denn seit wann trank es so was wie Weinschorle? Vielleicht wollte er John auch nicht ärgern, indem er diese Auswahl ablehnte. Das Essen war wenigstens ganz in Ordnung.

„Hopla! Immer langsam. In dem Zeug war wohl mehr Wein als alles andere. Du hättest dir aber auch etwas anderes bestellen können.“ Fast wäre er im dunkeln über einen Stein gefallen, aber starke Arme hatten ihm davor bewahrt. Wer legt denn auch einen Stein mitten auf den Gehweg? Eilig löste er sich wieder von seinem Freund. Schließlich war er nicht so betrunken, dass er Hilfe beim Gehen brauchte.

Als die Arme des anderen seinen Körper wieder verließen, bereute er seine Entscheidung schon wieder.

Ihre Hände streiften sich für einen kurzen Moment. Eigentlich war dieser nicht kurz, denn er glaubte noch nach drei Schritten die Wärme des anderen neben sich zu spüren. Sherlock schob alle aufkommenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf beiseite und steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen.

"So ein ruhiger Abend ist doch auch einmal was." Da musste er seinem Nebenmann wirklich Recht geben. Er mochte die Jagd nach Verbrechern, die Rätsel und trotzdem lernte er auch die Ruhe in der Baker Street zu lieben. Doch er konnte ja nicht erklären, dass er die Stille nur ertragen konnte wenn John anwesend war. Allein war dies alles viel zu erdrückend. Sollte sein Freund je wieder ausziehen, um das Glück mit jemand anderen zu suchen, er würde es nicht überstehen.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause liefen sie noch durch den Park. Nie hatte er darüber nachgedacht, aber mit dem Mann neben ihm fiel ihm fast alles so leicht. Es gab so viele Gründe, warum er eigentlich allein wohnen sollte. Doch John ist so anders als alle anderen Menschen, das dieser sogar bestätigte das er Sherlock Holmes bester Freund ist. Um so mehr er darüber nachdachte, um so mehr möchte er den anderen Plan in seinem Kopf verwerfen. Was hatte er davon den nächsten Schritt zu wagen, wenn er damit zu weit geht und seinen Freund für immer verliert?

"Ich mache uns Tee." Der Lockenkopf zwinkerte und dachte das der Weg in die Baker Street ganz schön kurz war. Sein Handy vibrierte, aber eigentlich hatte er keine Lust nachzusehen. John wollte sicher auch mit ihm reden, damit dieser keinen Therapeuten aufsuchen muss.

Sherlock ist bewusst das dieser sich das schon seit einiger Zeit überlegt. Im Endeffekt wäre es doch nur wieder Geld- und Zeitverschwendung. Er selbst ist aber sicher auch kein Aushängeschild für aufmunternde Gespräche.

Der DI wollte noch einiges wissen. Warum konnte dem Mann das nicht früher einfallen? Soll dieser doch allein zu den Antworten kommen. Den Täter hat er schon auf einem Tablett serviert. Mehr konnte er nun wirklich nicht tun.

"Nicht so wichtig?" Auf die Frage schüttelt Sherlock den Kopf, hing seinen Mantel auf und setzte sich auf die Couch, weil der andere dort eine Tasse hinstellte. Als dieser dann vor ihm stehen blieb, rutsche er auf dem Möbelstück noch etwas damit auch der Doktor ein wenig Platz findet. Eigentlich ist das Sofa groß genug für sie beide, aber der Ältere litt wohl hier und da immer noch an Berührungsängsten.

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen sie einfach nebeneinander saßen. Der Detektiv spielte schon mit dem Gedanken sein Bein unauffällig zu seinem Freund zu bewegen. Zwar ist es nicht immer so, das er unbedingt Körperkontakt brauchte. Doch das vorhin, hatte seltsamerweise in ihm eine Hunger nach mehr ausgelöst. Dabei war es nur ein harmloses eingreifen, damit er nicht zu Boden stürzt. Draußen war es kühler und anscheinend fiel ihm dort auch das denken leichter. In ihrem Wohnzimmer aber ist es viel wärmer und allmählich hatte er das Gefühl der Alkohol entfaltet langsam richtig seine Wirkung.

"Du bist ganz rot. Vielleicht hast du doch zu viel getrunken." Er rollte die Augen zu diesen Sätzen und schnaufte genervt, als er sich nach hinten lehnte. Also er ist sich ganz sicher das er wüsste, wann er betrunken ist. Jetzt ist er vielleicht so was ähnliches wie leicht beschwipst.

"John?" Sein Bein berührte nun doch das von seinem Nebenmann, als er seine Glieder ein wenig streckte.

"Hm?" Dieser nahm schon einen Schluck des warmen Getränks. Nie verschwand das Lächeln auf dessen Lippen ganz. Heute würden sie nicht nach diesem scheußlichen Bier schmecken. Vielleicht ein wenig mehr nach Tee und ein Hauch von dem was er vorher im Laden zu sich genommen hat.

Sherlock blinzelte und erinnerte sich daran, dass er etwas wissen wollte und deswegen nun fragend angesehen wurde.

"Wirst du es wieder tun?" Beinahe hätte er gesagt, können wir es wieder tun. Doch der Ältere wird kaum wissen das er vom Küssen sprach. Eigentlich ging es nicht nur darum, aber es wäre ein netter Anfang.

"Was? Tee machen?" Anscheinend wusste dieser auch nicht, das er jetzt von dem Ehering sprach. Er selbst fragte sich, ob er den Moment damit zerstören sollte. Irgendwann mussten sie aber darüber sprechen. Es wäre schon ein wenig selbstsüchtig John damit allein zu lassen. Der Mann frisst manchmal sowieso zu viel in sich hinein. Das aber wieder einer völlig fremden Person zu erzählen, fiel diesem auch nicht leicht.

"Sherlock?" Er blieb wohl zu lange stumm. Aber plötzlich lehnte sich der andere noch ein wenig mehr in seine Richtung. Der Detektiv blieb erst wie versteinert, aber als die Lippen des Arztes erneut in sein Blickfeld fielen, da war es um ihn geschehen.

"Du.." Weiter ließ er ihn nicht ausreden, als ihre Lippen miteinander verschmolzen.

Diese kurzen Sekunden reichten ihm aus, um zwei Dinge festzustellen. Erstens, John erwiderte die Geste nicht und zweitens, dieser wollte nur ein Blatt aus seinen Haaren fischen. Das hatte sein Freund nun in der Hand, aber das wurde keines Blickes gewürdigt. Sein Mitbewohner ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt heraus zu finden, was eben geschehen ist. Sherlock jedoch konnte nicht warten und raufte sich die Haare, weil er frustriert mit sich selbst war. Wie konnte er es solange aushalten und dann an einem harmlosen Abend alles kaputt machen? Es war klar, das es irgendwann geschehen würde, aber in seinem Kopf ist es nicht so gewesen. Nun ist das aber auch nicht wichtig, während er eilig von der Couch weg schritt.

"Warte! Du.." Doch John redete nicht aus und eigentlich möchte er auch nicht hören, wie der Satz weiter geht. Er stolperte hastig in sein Schlafzimmer und verschloss die Tür. Selbstverständlich musste der gute Doktor ihm nachgehen.

"Sherlock? Ich..Lass uns darüber reden." Er antwortete nicht und warf sich in sein Bett. Auch der andere wird irgendwann begreifen, das er nichts mehr dazu sagt und wird somit aufhören, vor seiner Tür herumzulungern.

* * *

„Habt ihr euch wieder gestritten?“ Die Tage vergingen sehr schnell seid dem Zwischenfall. Zumindest benannte es der Arzt so. Es verging so viel Zeit das sogar ihre Vermieterin mitbekommen hat, das zwischen ihnen etwas nicht stimmt.

„Es ist ein wenig kompliziert.“ Meinte er darauf, denn was sollte er schon sagen. 'Sherlock hat mich geküsst und dann hat er bemerkt das es ein Fehler war.' Nein, die umstehenden Leute würden das nicht verstehen. Er tat es ja nicht einmal selbst. Wenigstens sprach sein Mitbewohner noch mit ihm. Dieser tat alles, um so zu tun als wäre nichts passiert. Bis auf das er John nicht mehr ins Gesicht sah. Außerdem stellte sich der Detektiv sich auch ganz schnell Stur, sobald er sich an das Thema herantasten will.

Wenn er im Bett lag ging er diesen einen Abend schon etliche Male in seinem Kopf durch. Doch er ist nicht Sherlock und somit konnte er auch nicht sehen was genau falsch lief. Eigentlich war sein Plan gewesen etwas zu trinken, um dann sein Herz ein wenig bei seinem Freund auszuschütten. Er wusste nicht warum er Alkohol brauchte, um dies zu tun. Vielleicht um bei Fehlern es genau darauf zu schieben. Wieso tat der andere dies dann nicht?

'Hör zu, John. Ich habe gestern wohl doch mehr getrunken als ich beabsichtigt habe. Können wir das Missgeschick vergessen?' Sofort hätte er zugestimmt, wenn er das am nächsten Morgen gehört hatte. Aber es kam nichts dergleichen von dem anderen.

„Was hat er denn wieder angestellt?“

„Das ist es ja. Ich glaube ich bin derjenige der dieses Mal etwas getan hat. Nur was es ist, darauf möchte er mich nicht hinweisen.“ Die Frau schien kurz zu überlegen, aber sie konnte das Problem sicherlich auch nicht so einfach lösen. Also erhob er sich von ihrem Tisch und trank noch schnell seinen Kaffee aus, bevor sich dafür bedankte. Mrs. Hudson erzählte ihm noch einmal, das sie ab morgen eine Woche nicht hier ist. Nur damit er ja nicht vergisst einmal nachzusehen ob alles noch in Ordnung ist. Er nickte und verschwand dann nach oben, die Frau würde ihn sicherlich noch einmal vor der Abreise an alles erinnern.

Wo er so darüber nachdachte, da fiel ihm ein das er auch gern einmal wieder woanders hin möchte. Aber wohin sollte er schon allein hingehen? Zu seiner Schwester. Wohl kaum. Zumindest nicht mit all dem ungeklärten Zeug hier Zuhause.

Er seufzte. Ja die Baker Street ist wieder vollkommen seine Heimat geworden. Natürlich gab es Höhen und Tiefen, wie bei jedem anderen auch. John setzte sich auf seinen Sessel und nahm den Ring heraus. Zwar steckte er ihn nur noch an, damit andere Abstand von ihm halten, aber vielleicht sollte er ihn endlich ganz weglegen. Das Kapitel ist beendet und selbst wenn er es wieder aufschlägt, es würde ihn nirgends hinbringen.

Abrupt drehte er den Kopf, denn er vernahm etwas aus der Richtung Küche. Nein, es kam bei zweiten Mal hinhören mehr aus dem Schlafzimmer des Genies. Er öffnete die Tür zur Küche, die vorhin wegen Experimenten geschlossen wurde. Selbst wenn sein Mitbewohner wegen dem Zwischenfall ein wenig Schwierigkeiten hatte mit ihm länger allein in einen Raum zu bleiben, er ist immer noch Arzt. Als solcher musste er sich um seine Mitmenschen kümmern. Besonders um sture Idioten.

„..nein..“ Sofort klopfte er laut an die Tür, doch die Geräusche die er vernahm konnten ihn nicht davon warten lassen. Sherlock klang als hätte er Schmerzen. Oder einen Albtraum. Denn als er im dunklen Zimmer stand, lag der Mann wimmernd von ihm weggedreht in seinem Bett.

So was muss er also auch durch machen, aber diese Gedanken sind unsinnig. Natürlich hatte sein Freund nach all dem Gesehenen auch solche Träume.

„Sherlock.“ Sagte er laut und deutlich. Dabei setzte er sich auf den Bettrand um dann den Lockenkopf zu sich zu drehen. Die Töne die dieser von sich gab, taten John weh. Was musste sein Freund in den Träumen für schreckliche Dinge sehen, das er so verängstigt ist?

„Sherlock? Hörst du mich? Alles ist in Ordnung.“ Probierte er es erneut während er ihn sanft an den Armen festhielt, um das zittern zu unterbinden.

„..bitte nicht..“ Was nicht? Der Doktor hörte immer nur Fetzen von Sätzen.

„Sherlock, wach auf! Alles ist ok. Mach die Augen auf.“ Endlich wurde er von dem Schlafenden bemerkt, denn dieser hörte abrupt auf zu wimmern und blinzelte. Anscheinend musste der andere erst realisieren was passiert war, während er sich ein wenig irritiert umsah.

„John? Bist du in Ordnung?“ Dieser überlegte, ob es in dem Traum um ihn ging.

„Ich..“ Doch der Blickkontakt wurde schnell wieder unterbrochen.

„Vergiss das! Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung.“ Und schon erhob sich der Detektiv vom Bett, um erneut von ihm weg zu kommen.

„Gut das du mich geweckt hast. Ich wollte sowieso nicht solange schlafen, weil ich noch etwas erledigen muss.“ Es dauerte nicht lange und da war sein Mitbewohner verschwunden. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, denn für heute muss er es wohl auch sein lassen ein vernünftiges Gespräch anzufangen. Morgen ist dafür auch noch ein Tag, dachte er und schritt in die Küche um sich nun was zu essen zu machen. Zwar fragte er sich warum Sherlock die Tür wegen Experimenten geschlossen hatte, wenn dieser dann doch schlafen ging, aber vielleicht sollte er endlich aufhören über so was nachzudenken. Sherlock ist Sherlock. Dessen Gedankengänge sind für ihn unergründlich.

 

Sein Handy klingelte, um ihn daran zu erinnern das es wieder einmal Zeit ist aufzustehen. Es ist so schön warm, das er eigentlich keine Lust hat das Bett zu verlassen. Trotzdem öffnete er die Augen, denn etwas stimmte nicht. Seit wann roch sein Bett nach Sherlock?

Das tat es nicht, aber er hatte gerade den selben Geruch in der Nase wie gestern als er das Schlafzimmer des anderen betrat. Das Licht fiel von der falschen Seite ins Zimmer. Die Bettdecke und das Kissen gehörten ihm nicht.

Er schluckte, stellte endlich das nervige Telefon aus und blickte dann vorsichtig zur anderen Seite des Bettes. Zwar lag er im Bett seines Freundes, aber dieser ist zum Glück nicht hier.  
Vielleicht hatte ich nur einen Schwächeanfall mit Blackout und Sherlock wollte mich nicht so weit tragen, dachte John und wunderte sich über sich selbst, dass er vor einen Moment noch ein wenig Panik hatte.

„Was soll schon gewesen sein.“ Sagte er unbekümmert zu sich selbst und schwang dann die Beine aus dem Bett. Doch da bekam er schon den nächsten Schock. Warum waren all seine Sachen auf dem Boden verteilt? Vielleicht gab es auch dafür eine einfache Erklärung. Leider hörten die schockierenden Dinge nicht auf. Als er nämlich fertig angezogen war, machte er aus reiner Gewohnheit das Bett. Zwischen Bettdecke und Laken fand er eine geöffnete Kondompackung und Gleitgel.

„Sherlock!“ Seine Stimme klang rau, aber er hoffe immer noch das es nur normale Halsschmerzen sind und nicht weil er heißer von anderen Dingen ist.

„Was brüllst du denn so herum?“

„Das werde ich dir sagen, haben wir..“ Dann sah er den Hals von dem anderen Mann, weil dieser einer seiner Roben trug. In seinen geheimen Träumen dachte er immer daran dem Detektiv einige Knutschflecken zu verpassen. Doch das er es eines Tages so übertreiben würde, hätte er nicht gedacht.

„Miteinander geschlafen? Ja. Auch wenn wir gestern Abend noch richtigen Wein getrunken haben, solltest du dich dennoch daran erinnern. Du warst ein wenig forsch, doch es könnte auch daran liegen das ich es nicht mehr gewohnt bin von..“

„Sei still!“ John wusste gerade wirklich nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Kurz bevor er aber seine eigene Zimmertür einen Stockwerk höher zuschmeißen konnte, fiel ihm etwas auf. Eilig stürmte er also wieder herunter. Sherlock stand schon in der Küche, um einige seiner Reagenzgläser zu ordnen.

„Wir haben miteinander geschlafen?“

„Ja, John. Muss ich mich noch einige Male wiederholen oder soll ich es dir aufschreiben?“

„Du hast.. warst nicht..“ Nun wurde er genervt angesehen.

„Ich war was nicht? Oh, du glaubst das du wieder über mich hergefallen bist. Nein. Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Alles geschah aus freien Willen.“ Der Ältere hatte so viele Fragen und möchte über die Sache reden, aber der andere schien dafür nicht in Stimmung zu sein. Also sollte er das einfach so hinnehmen?

Fürst erste musste er das wohl, denn es dauerte nicht lange da meldete sich Greg wegen eines neuen Falls. Zwar kam es ihm selbst nicht so vor, als wäre dieser besonders interessant, doch Sherlock sprang dennoch die Treppen hinunter. Vielleicht musste sein Freund die letzte Nacht auch erst einmal verarbeiten.

Was seltsam war, das er sich wirklich an nichts von all dem erinnern konnte. Weder wann sein Mitbewohner gestern Heim gekommen ist, noch wie sie den Abend verbrachten der dann angeblich zu Sex führte. Gerade an die letzte Sache hätte er sich gern ein wenig erinnert. Auch hatte er gestern keine Schmerztabletten genommen, die sich dann mit Alkohol nicht vertragen hätten.

Egal wie sehr er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach, es kam nur eine Lösung auf. Sherlock hatte ihm wieder etwas verabreicht. Nun stellte sich aber die Frage, warum dieser das tat. Bestimmt nicht weil dieser unbedingt mit ihm in die Kiste springen wollte. Auch fühlte sich sein Körper nicht so an, wie sonst wenn er mit jemanden intim war.  
Gut er hatte nur die offene Kondompackung gesehen, dass muss aber noch lange nicht heißen das sie das Gleitgel daneben benutzt haben. Vielleicht hatten sie sich gegenseitig nur mit den Mund..

Eilig schüttelte er den Kopf, denn das Scotland Yard war für solche Gedanken nicht der richtige Ort. Doch als er dem Detektiv ins Gesicht sah, da konnte er dennoch nicht aufhören auf dessen Lippen zu starren. Dennoch unterdrückte er das starke Verlangen den anderen hier zu küssen, denn nachher würde er vielleicht nicht mehr aufhören können.

„Wie regeln wir das jetzt?“ Erkundigte er sich als sie beide endlich wieder in einem Taxi sitzen.

„Molly gibt mir dieses Mal wirklich nur einige schriftliche Ergebnisse. Ich nehme nichts mit. Außerdem sollten wir den Kühlschrank sowieso ausräumen.“

„Das meinte ich nicht. Und was meinst du mit 'wir' beim Kühlschrank? Das meiste Zeug gehört doch dir. Aber darüber können wir später diskutieren. Ich wollte eigentlich..“

„Wie wäre es heute mit Pizza?“ Als der Wagen langsam fuhr, wurde er mit diesem Satz unterbrochen. Nicht nur das, der Detektiv sprang danach auch einfach raus. Das ist auch einmal eine Technik, ein Thema zu meiden. Dabei wollte der Arzt nicht gleich davon anfangen, was genau gestern im Bett geschah. Schließlich musste der Taxifahrer das nicht unbedingt mitbekommen.

„Ignorieren sie ihn einfach und fahren sie weiter.“ Erklärte er dem verblüfften Mann, der wohl seinen Job noch nicht allzu lange macht. Er hatte nämlich eine Nachricht von dem Flüchtigen bekommen, das sie sich später Zuhause sehen, denn die Pizza braucht ja eine Weile. Es war John egal was er heute zu essen bekam, aber ändern konnte er nun auch nichts mehr.

 

„Weist du, wir können nicht einfach so tun, als ob es nicht passiert ist.“ Sie saßen gerade beide am Küchentisch und bevor der Lockenkopf wieder davon rennen konnte, hielt er ihn am Handgelenk fest.

„Willst du es wiederholen?“

„Ich..Es klingt sicher seltsam, aber ich kann mich wirklich an nichts mehr erinnern.“ Wieso war es nur so schwierig über seine Gefühle zu reden, wenn sie beide schon so weit gekommen sind?

„Du hast Recht. Lass uns das für heute vergessen.“ Danach trank er seinen kalten Tee aus und verschwand dann in sein Zimmer. Es war eine Sache wenn sein Freund ihm auswich, aber eine ganz andere, wenn dieser ihn mit seinem Blick durchbohrte.


	5. Chapter 5

Also vergingen nochmal einige Tage bis er seine Gedanken geordnet hat. Zumindest glaubte John das. Denn sie schliefen noch einmal miteinander und es ist überhaupt nicht so gewesen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Nicht das er Perfektion dabei verlangte, aber irgendwie dachte er es würde mehr Romantik zwischen ihnen geben. Küsse, Umarmungen und nicht nur schneller Sex im einen stockfinsteren Raum. Nicht einmal die Lichter der Stadt schienen ins Schlafzimmer.

„Du kannst in dein Bett gehen.“ In seinen Augen hätte Sherlock nur noch Geld auf den Tisch legen müssen, dann wäre das miese Bild komplett gewesen. Die ganze Nacht konnte er kein Auge zumachen, weil er sich so unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte.

 

Doch so sollte das Ganze noch einen Monat weitergehen. Erst dachte er, dass sein Mitbewohner etwas im Schlafzimmer auftauen musste. Aber es änderte sich nichts. Nicht einmal ein wenig. Das einzige was dazu kam war das der Lockenkopf gestern Abend vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen ist, um ihn oral zu befriedigen.

Eigentlich wollte er das ja nicht zulassen, aber der andere war gut darin. Außerdem hatte er nach all dem Tagesstress keine große Kraft mehr gehabt. Das einzige was er tun konnte war die Augen schließen, denn es hätte ihn wahrscheinlich um den Verstand gebracht Sherlock dabei noch anzusehen.

Wusste der Mann überhaupt was er mit ihm tat? Tagsüber waren sie Freunde und er glaubte fast, dass der Detektiv seine Gefühle verstand. Aber dann kamen diese Nächte und es ist als würde er mit jemand Fremden intim werden.

 

Seufzend trug er die Einkäufe nach oben, denn es gab wohl nur einen Ausweg. Sie mussten das sexuelle aus ihrer Beziehung raus halten. Jedenfalls wünschte er sich das sie so was wie eine Beziehung haben. Dieses Mal ging er gleich zur Küche hinein, denn er hatte sich Eis gekauft, was er schnell verstauen sollte.

“John?“ Was war das? Ihm ist natürlich bewusst, das der Jüngere mit ihm sprach. Aber die Tonlage stimmte nicht. Als er diesen dann noch ins Gesicht sah, war er noch verwirrter. Sofort dachte er daran, dass sein Gegenüber wieder Fieber hat, doch dieser wich zurück, als er das mit der Hand kontrollieren wollte.

„Ich..lass mich nur vorbei.“ Das er mit den Einkäufen den Weg blockiert, wurde ihm erst jetzt bewusst. Aus irgend einem Grund möchte er den anderen aber nicht passieren lassen. Erst geschah einen Moment gar nichts und dann versuchte Sherlock plötzlich sich an ihm vorbei zu drängen. Ein wenig geschockt stellte der Arzt dann fest, wieso sein Freund so merkwürdig reagierte. Denn das was sich nun gegen seine Seite drückte konnte unmöglich ein Handy oder eine Waffe sein. Noch dazu trug sei Gegenüber wahrscheinlich nur seine Schlafanzughose unten herum.

„John ich..“ Sofort ließ er ab von den Tüten und wendete sich mehr an den Lockenkopf. Er legte die Arme so um den anderen das dieser gar nicht mehr entkommen konnte.

„Alles ist in Ordnung. Hast du dir wieder meinen Laptop ausgeliehen?“ John wusste nicht genau warum, aber es turnte ihn ziemlich an, den anderen Mann verlegen zu sehen. Jetzt musste er nur noch sichergehen, das er der Grund dafür ist oder wird.

„Ich halte es nicht mehr aus.“ Bekam er als Antwort und wurde weggestoßen, dass aber lediglich damit Sherlock den Küchentisch frei machen konnte. Ok, dieser kippte einfach alles zu Boden, doch das Geschepper was folgte wurde nicht beachtet.

„Komm her zu mir.“ Mit pochenden Herzen tat er das ohne Widerrede. Es ist ihm auch unwichtig was den anderen dazu verleitet, aber endlich würde es mehr wie in seinen Träumen sein. Eine Hand von ihm wurde sofort gepackt, als er endlich bei dem Objekt seiner Begierde stand.

„Das hier ist deine Schuld, also mach etwas dagegen.“ Vernahm er an seinem Ohr, während er unter seinen Fingerspitzen spürte was gemeint war. Immer hatte er Zweifel, das er dies nicht tun könnte sobald sie soweit waren. Bis jetzt hatte er Sherlock ja nicht groß anfassen dürfen oder ansehen. Doch nun standen sie in ihrer hell beleuchteten Küche. Keine Faser in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, alles schrie danach das er nicht so langsam vorgehen sollte.

Der andere erwiderte seinen Blick. Wenn auch leicht verlegen. Nichts und niemand konnte ihn jetzt von seinem Vorhaben abringen.  
„John.“ Sein Name klang so gut. Wahrscheinlich wird er schnell süchtig werden ihn in dieser Stimmlage zu hören.

„John!“ Das war jetzt lauter und dabei machte er noch fast überhaupt gar nichts. Außer natürlich mit seinen Händen auf Wanderschaft gehen.

„Jetzt wach endlich auf, John!“ Das brachte ihn dazu, sich aufrecht hinzusetzten. Enttäuscht stellte er fest, dass alles nur ein Traum war.

Selbstverständlich. Wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen. Der Lockenkopf sah ihn genervt an und er dachte sofort daran, ob dieser etwas mitbekommen hat. Denn manchmal tendierte er dazu im Schlaf zu reden. Und das nicht nur wenn er Albträume hatte. Obwohl, wenn er genau darüber nachdachte hatte er ja von Sherlock geträumt. Dieser konnte unmöglich sauer sein, weil er ihn mit dessen Traum-Ich betrogen hatte.

Na ja fast. Viel ist leider nicht passiert, dachte der Doktor und sah aus dem Fenster.

„Bevor du wieder anfängst einzuschlafen, wisch dir die Spucke aus dem Gesicht.“ Was ist der denn heute so geladen? Irgendwas stimmt wieder mit ihm nicht, dennoch sollte ich tun was er sagt, denn ich muss ja nicht so herumlaufen. Ist mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen, das ich den Traum so gut fand. Zugeben meine Vorstellungskraft erweitert sich in letzter Zeit auch ein wenig, doch bis jetzt hielt sich das auf den Schlaf in der Nacht begrenzt. Das ich bei einem kleinen Nickerchen im Auto so weit abdriften würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich hoffe wir fahren noch eine Weile, denn ich glaube nicht das ich beim aussteigen das verstecken kann, was der Traum bei mir ausgelöst hat.

„Es war also ein schöner Traum.“

„Ach, halt den Mund.“ Natürlich musste mein Nebenmann das bemerken, aber ich konnte ja schlecht erklären das es seine Schuld ist. Aus den Augenwinkeln sehe ich, das der Detektiv schon wieder ungeduldig wird. Der Taxifahrer konnte aber auch nicht schneller durch die Stadt, wenn so viel Verkehr ist.

„Könntest du aufhören dahin zu starren?“

„Ich könnte..“ Aber er schlug die andere Hand weg. Ihm war weder nach dem Risiko dabei von dem Kerl am Steuer erwischt zu werden, noch das Sherlock ihn nun anfasst.

„Verstehe. Es ist um diese Zeit nicht dasselbe.“ Dies kam leiser von seinem Freund, aber er bemerkte dennoch diesen seltsamen Unterton.

 

Es folgte aber eine richtig anstrengende Verbrecherjagd, die es ihn erneut davon abbrachte über all das zu reden. Zwei Uhr morgens stolperten sie in die Haustür hinein. John hatte das Gefühl er würde sich nie wieder beruhigen.

„..und dann standen wir einfach in seiner Tür oder vielmehr Fenster. Der Blick von den Typen war unbezahlbar. Jetzt haben sie wohl genug Zeit, darüber nachzudenken was es heißt sich mit dir anzulegen. Du warst so genial.“ Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schritt der Arzt einfach von hinten an seinen Freund heran. Seine Hände stellten schnell fest, dass der andere durch die Aktion mehr als erregt war. Dieser konnte es mit dem Mantel nur besser verstecken.

„John, du musst nicht..“ Das Genie versuchte ihn mit einigen Hüftschwüngen abzuschütteln, aber das ist leider nicht hilfreich.

„Ich weiß das ich das nicht muss, aber..“ Er presste sich nur mehr an den anderen, denn er wollte dessen Nacken küssen. Abrupt wurde er zurück gestoßen.

„Nichts aber!“ Das Genie schritt damit nach oben. Der Ältere wusste langsam echt nicht weiter. Aber vielleicht wollte Sherlock auch nichts im Flur hier unten tun, weil dieser vergessen hatte das Mrs. Hudson heute Abend nicht da war. Das glaubte er zwar nicht so Recht, doch er sollte sich auch hoch bewegen. Dort angekommen bemerkte er sofort den Blick des anderen und was dieser nun vor hatte.

„Ich gehe nur kurz ins Bad..“

„Nein.“ Es musste aufhören. Auch wenn ihm danach war Sex zu haben, John möchte es nicht mehr auf diese Art. Ein Nicken folgte, bevor sein Mitbewohner sich in seinen Sessel setzte, die Beine übereinander schlug und mit seinem Handy spielte.

„Das war es jetzt einfach?“ Wollte der Detektiv gar keine Erklärung haben, warum ihm gerade nicht danach war? Oder möchte dieser sich nicht wenigstens, um sein eigenes Problem kümmern? Es kann nicht sein das er einfach abwartet, bis es von allein verschwindet.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen warum?“ Sagte er wieder was, weil keine Antwort folgte. Der andere steckte das Handy beiseite und schnappte sich eine Zeitung.

„Mir ist klar warum. Du musste es nicht erklären.“ Vernahm er von einem Gesicht, das sich nun hinter dem morgendlichen Käseblatt versteckte. Verbergen war genau das was Sherlock gerade tat, denn schließlich stand auf dem Papier nichts neues mehr was dieser mit dem Handy nicht auch hätte erfahren können.

Kurz dachte der Arzt noch darüber nach, ob er mit seinem Vorhaben vielleicht zu weit geht und so alles zerstört was sie bisher hatten. Er ist aber nicht das Genie von ihnen beiden hier, somit musste seinem Mitbewohner doch aufgefallen sein, dass er diese Beziehung so nicht gewollt hat. Oder weiter gehen kann.

Vielleicht ist endlich einmal der Moment gekommen den Mund aufzumachen. Schließlich kann er nicht immer davon ausgehen, dass der andere alles von ihm weiß.  
Bevor er aber irgendwas anfing, setzte er noch einen Tee auf. Zumindest hoffte er das der Tee auch die Stimmung ein wenig auflockert. Ganz wichtig, keinen Alkohol. Auch wenn das zum Abend gepasst hätte, musste er sich da dieses Mal ohne das Zeug durchbeißen. Für einen Menschen der ihm so viel bedeutet wird er das wohl schaffen.

Da war es wieder. Das Gefühl, das die ganze Sache nur einseitig war. Natürlich schliefen sie miteinander, aber das hieß noch lange nicht das beide Liebe empfinden müssen. Deswegen ist es wichtig für ihn zu erfahren, warum Sherlock das alles tat. Er ist sich sicher, dass es nicht einfach aus Langeweile geschah. Wenn es nämlich nur das ist, dann konnte er sich deutlich bessere Sexpartner für seinen Freund vorstellen.

John schüttelte das ab, denn Eifersucht hilft ihm hier auch nicht weiter.

„Hier.“ Selbstverständlich machte er dem anderen auch einen Tee. Wie immer. Danach setzte er sich in seinen Sessel. Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung in seiner Brust, denn da ist immer noch die Befürchtung alles kaputt zu machen.

„Dir ist klar, dass wir nicht so weiter machen können.“ Fing er nach ungezählten Malen öffnen und schließen des Mundes an. Sein Gegenüber sah dies ja zum Glück nicht, wegen der Zeitung. Nun aber glaubte er einen einigermaßen guten Satz heraus gebracht zu haben.

„Hm.“ Er wartete ab, ob noch irgendwas hinzugefügt wird. Aber Sherlock sagte nichts weiter.

„Möchtest du dieses Mal nicht wenigstens wissen warum oder ist dir das auch schon klar?“

„Natürlich weiß ich es. Du musst dir also nicht die Mühe machen weiter davon zu reden. Ich kann es eben auch nicht ändern.“ Also ist die Vermutung wahr, das sein Mitbewohner ihm wirklich nur auf diese Art nahe kommen wollte. Wieso hatte er dann bei den Umarmungen ein anders Gefühl gehabt?

Es ist keine Abfuhr, dachte John und nahm einen großen Schluck des heißen Getränks. Doch es tat genau so weh, als wurde er gerade abserviert.  
Können sie wenigstens noch Freunde sein? Natürlich wird es eine Weile wieder seltsam zwischen ihnen werden, aber das war ihm lieber als ganz Abstand von dem anderen Mann zu nehmen. Er hatte doch nur noch ihn. Ohne den Lockenkopf wüsste er nicht was er tun sollte.

“Es tut mir..“

„John, entschuldige dich nicht auch noch dafür. Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn. Es hat eben nicht funktioniert, aber daran ist niemand Schuld. Ich kann eben keine Frau ersetzten. Wenn du dich von nun an nach jemand anderen umsehen willst, ist das dein gutes Recht.“ Zwar hörte er was von den Lippen das anderen kam und es ist in seiner Sprache, aber er verstand dennoch nicht was da gesagt wurde.

„Was? Bitte noch einmal von Anfang an.“ Die Zeitung wurde genervt herunter gerissen.

„Ich kann sie nicht ersetzten. Egal wie sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, es ist doch von Anfang an klar gewesen das du irgendwann nicht mehr..“ Als er angesehen wurde, unterbrach der Detektiv seinen Satz. Dieser musste von seinen Gesichtszügen erschrocken sein, denn er starrte nur unleserlich zurück.

„Wen sollst du ersetzen Sherlock?“ Eilig wendete sein Gesprächspartner die Augen zu Boden und dachte über irgendwas angestrengt nach.

„Antworte mir!“ Er wurde deutlich lauter, aber es beschlich ihn schon eine Ahnung.

„Mary.“ Das brachte John dazu aufzustehen, denn irgendwie wurde ihm plötzlich übel. Alles machte schlagartig Sinn, was in letzter Zeit geschehen war.

Sein bester Freund hatte nur so gehandelt, das er sich weiter vorstellen konnte das seine verstorbene Frau wäre immer noch hier. Zumindest teilweise. Deswegen wollte Sherlock ihn nicht küssen oder sich sonst irgendwie berühren lassen, bei dem ihm auffallen könnte das er mit einem Mann zusammen ist. Dieser dachte einfach es würde ihm nicht gefallen.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit gedacht, ich würde dich benutzen um..“ Er konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen. In der Küche stemmte er die Hände auf den Rand der Spüle. Es machte ihn so wütend auf sich selbst. Wenn er doch nur einmal ein klärendes Gespräch früher begonnen hätte, dann wäre ihnen das erspart geblieben.

„Nein. Es war in Ordnung, John. Es ist nichts geschehen was ich..“ Natürlich folgte der andere ihm, aber hielt dennoch einen respektvollen Abstand ein.

„Willst du mir jetzt etwa erzählen, dass du das alles gern gemacht hast?!“ Herumbrüllen half aber auch nicht, sich besser zu fühlen. Er atmete ein paar Mal ein und aus.

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Fügte er leiser hinzu, denn es brachte auch nichts Sherlock weiter anzuschreien.

„Du musst dich nicht..“ Aber John fällt ihm erneut ins Wort. Das wird er heute definitiv solange tun, bis der andere verstanden hatte was er eigentlich möchte.

„Mir ist klar das es damit nicht getan ist. Es fühlte sich von Anfang an merkwürdig an, aber ich dachte halt das du so bist. Niemals hätte ich von dir erwartet das du..“ Er unterbricht sich selbst und lässt sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.

„Dich trägt wirklich keine Schuld. Ich bin derjenige der..“

„Willst du mir erklären, das du nur einen Denkfehler bei der Sache gemacht hast? Na wenn das so war, dann ist das nun geklärt.“ Anscheinend merkte der Jüngere das es wohl besser für ihn ist, nichts mehr zu sagen.

Es verging eine Zeit in der die Stille sich zwischen ihnen breit machte. Der Arzt sah das sich sein Freund sich nicht vom Fleck bewegte. Somit seufzte er und stand auf. Langsam erhob er auch seinen Blick, um den anderen wieder genau anzusehen.

“Mary ist ein Abschnitt in meinem Leben den ich schon lange abgeschlossen habe. Den Ring habe ich nur noch aus Bequemlichkeit getragen, wenn man das so nennen kann.“ Er schritt sachte an Sherlock heran, denn dieser starrte ihn nur ungläubig an.

„Ich..ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich dich umarme? Mir ist klar das die Frage dumm ist nach..“ Doch Sherlock unterbrach den Satz, indem er mit der Geste einfach anfing.

„Alles was ich wollte war, das du dich nicht mehr schlecht fühlst.“ Wurde nach einer Weile in John's Ohr geflüstert und das brachte ihn dazu, den anderen noch mehr an sich zu drücken.

„Mach so was nie wieder. Hörst du? In Zukunft fragst du mich einfach. Selbst wenn du dir hundertprozentig sicher bist, es kann nicht schaden mit mir zu reden. Auch wenn ich manchmal schwierig bin.“

„Ich werde es versuchen.“ Vernahm er leise und er seufzte ein wenig zufrieden. Los lassen möchte er eigentlich noch nicht. Aber sie konnten beide nicht für immer hier stehen bleiben. Da ist immer noch eine Frage offen. Wie geht es mit ihnen nun weiter?

Langsam löste sich der Ältere und versuchte wieder den Blick des Lockenkopfs einzufangen. Es war wohl das Beste, es gerade heraus zu sagen.

„Und? Wie geht es nun weiter?“ Er sah praktisch was sein Gegenüber antworten wollte, also fügte er eilig noch etwas hinzu.

„Ich möchte wissen was du willst? Alles ist in Ordnung. Wir können wieder Freunde sein wie vorher, wenn du das möchtest.“

„Alles ist in Ordnung? Das mit dem wieder Freunde sein klingt nicht schlecht.“ John schluckte, doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Es ging hier schließlich um seinen besten Freund. Wenn dieser ihre Beziehung zurück auf die Freundschaftsebene bringen möchte, dann wird das für ihn akzeptabel sein.

„Aber es wird schon schwierig werden.“ Natürlich wird es das, dachte der Arzt und wunderte sich plötzlich als er wieder ins Gesicht des anderen sah. Ein leichtes rot zog sich über die Wangen von Sherlock.

„Denn es ist sicherlich nicht nur das, was ich will.“ Wie hypnotisiert blickte er den Detektiv an, der sich ein wenig zum ihm vorbeugt und mit einem Finger auf seine Lippen deutete, die ein schüchternes Lächeln zeigten.

John wartete nicht einmal einen Moment länger, um diese Einladung anzunehmen. Es war ein wenig merkwürdig, denn er konnte nicht aufhören zu grinsen und auch stupsten ihre Nasen an einander an, weil sie so ungeübt darin waren.

„Ist das etwas..“

„Ja, John. Das ist eine Sache die ich sehr mag.“ Erklärte der Lockenkopf und schaffte es gar nicht auf die Frage genervt zu wirken. Der Arzt bemerkte, dass der andere so nahe bei ihm sein Lächeln nicht verstecken konnte. Das zu sehen ließ sein Herz dieses Mal vor Freude schneller schlagen.

* * *

Der Detektiv blinzelte, als er das Gefühl bekam beobachtet zu werden. Eine Hand legte sich in seinen Nacken, um ihn da ein wenig zu kraulen. Sofort bekam er eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Es gab in der Vergangenheit Tage in denen er nichts fühlte. Gestern geschah das genaue Gegenteil.

 

Erst versuchte er es geheim zu halten, dass sein Mitbewohner ihn ziemlich antörnte, als dieser einen der Verbrecher zu Boden warf. Dann wurde er auf dem Weg nach Hause auch noch bewundert. In der Baker Street fiel es ihm sehr schwer sich nicht einfach John's Berührungen hinzugeben.

Schnell erkannte er wieder das es den Doktor wohl kaum erregen konnte, die unteren Regionen bei einen anderen Mann abzutasten. Trotzdem wollte er mehr haben. Er musste eben nur bei ihrem üblichen Konzept bleiben.

Als sein Freund dieses Mal nein sagte, dachte er schon das es aus ist. Das dieser sich endgültig von ihm abwenden würde.

Der Blick den John ihm dann zuwarf, nachdem dieser erfuhr warum er das alles machte, schmerzte sehr. Und es war seine Schuld, dass der andere in diesem Dilemma war. Er dachte nicht mehr wirklich nach, als um die Umarmung gebeten wurde. Alles hätte er getan, um diese gepeinigten Gesichtszüge von dem anderen zu vertreiben. Bei der Berührung fühlte sich immer noch schuldig und so versuchte er erneut so was wie eine Entschuldigung heraus zu bringen.

Die Sätze die dann zu hören bekam machten ihn so nervös, denn er wollte nicht einfach zurück. Somit nahm er allen Mut zusammen und tat wirklich einmal was er wollte. Der Kuss der folgte, nahm ihm buchstäblich die Luft. Das Lächeln was sein Gegenüber auf den Lippen trug, machte ihn so glücklich. Es war so ansteckend und dennoch hatte er Bedenken das mit jedem weiteren Schritt sie beide zu weit gehen würden. Deswegen hatte er auch Angst, aus dem ungewohnt guten Traum jeden Moment aufzuwachen.

Das passierte aber nicht. Sherlock versuchte es zu vermeiden einzuschlafen, nachdem sie erneut Sex hatten. Für ihn war es nicht nur das, denn es wich von allem ab, was er vorher erlebt hatte. Doch er musste wohl später weiter darüber nachdenken.

Seinem Freund fielen danach sehr schnell die Augen zu. Wahrscheinlich weil dieser schon wegen dem Rennen durch die Straßen und das Raufen mit dem Verbrechern müde wurde.  
Eine ganze Weile starrte er den anderen Mann dann nur an. Es war als könnte er nicht begreifen was geschehen ist. Doch irgendwann verlor auch er den Kampf gegen den Schlaf.

 

„Hey.“ Hörte er und Sherlock traute es sich fast nicht, sich umzudrehen. Die Hand vom Nacken wanderte seinen Rücken hinter. Leider nur, um die Decke ein wenig mehr über ihn zu ziehen.

„Haben wir..Habe ich gestern zu überstürzt gehandelt?“ Wie konnte der Mann das nur denken? Schließlich hat dieser doch seine Reaktion darauf gesehen. Er entschied sich also doch dazu, sich John zuzuwenden. Als er sich umdrehte, lag er aber näher an dem anderen dran als beabsichtigt. Auch wenn er das immer wollte, musste er sich an diese Nähe noch gewöhnen.

„Bereust du es schon?“ Erkundigte er sich also, um ein wenig abzulenken und cool zu bleiben.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Ich dachte nur..“ Warum war er noch nervös? Die letzte Nacht hätte ihm doch beweisen müssen, das John etwas dabei empfand. Dennoch unterbrach er seinen Bettgenossen. Denn anscheinend dachte dieser wirklich, das erneut eine Sache geschah die er nicht wollte.

„Dann denkst du zu viel. Du solltest das lieber mir überlassen.“

„Wir haben gesehen was dabei heraus kommt.“ Sherlock versuchte nicht zu zeigen das er sich dafür noch schuldig fühlte, aber es misslang wohl. Einer Hand strich ihm einige Locken von der Stirn und machte dann an seiner Wange halt. Wieder Mal musste er sich fragen wie Hände die so hart zuschlagen können, sich in solchen Momenten weich anfühlten.

„So meinte ich das nicht. In Zukunft wünsche ich mir nur, das unsere Beziehung anders abläuft. Ich möchte das du sagst was du willst und was nicht. Schließlich sollen wir beide etwas davon haben.“ Er schluckte, denn er konnte gerade seinen Ohren nicht trauen. Schlug sein Freund wirklich vor, das sie ein Paar werden sollen? Zumindest klang es sehr ernst und ehrlich.  
Die Hand brachte ihn dazu den anderen wieder anzusehen.

„Sherlock? Ist das zu viel verlangt? Es ist in Ordnung, wenn wir das erst mal nur für uns behalten.“ Der Lockenkopf blinzelte ungläubig, denn sein Freund möchte diese Sache außerdem noch offen legen.

„Ich wusste es. Das geht dir zu schnell. Ich hätte gestern Abend auch fragen sollen, ob ich in deinem Bett bleiben darf.“ Der Arzt wirkte leicht panisch und wollte sicherlich aufstehen, aber er konnte das nicht zulassen. Somit küsste er den Mann schnell. Erst nach einigen Sekunden dachte er daran, das dieser das am Morgen wohl nicht mögen könnte. Aber John ließ ihm gar nicht erst die Möglichkeit, sich wieder abzuwenden.

„Ich nehme an, du wolltest damit deutlich machen, dass ich dir für diese Uhrzeit zu viel rede.“

„Das auch. Aber um erst einmal eine Frage zu beantworten, du kannst hier bleiben. Du kannst auch das nächste Mal in meinem Bett schlafen.“ Der andere gab ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln und er erwiderte es, auch wenn er dabei ein wenig zur Seite blickte. Er konnte nicht die ganze Zeit in John's Gesicht sehen, ansonsten ist er bestimmt der erste Mensch der vor Freude platzt. Auch wenn er daran nicht wirklich glaubt, testen möchte er es jetzt auch nicht.

Eigentlich wollte er gern das sein Mitbewohner immer in seinem Bett schläft und nicht nur wenn sie Sex hatten. Doch das nun zu sagen, ist wahrscheinlich zu verfrüht. Selbst wenn der Arzt dachte, er handele hier zu schnell, so gab es sicher einige Dinge die dieser jetzt noch nicht möchte.  
Plötzlich hörte er den anderen leise Lachen.

„Was?“

„Ich komme mir nur gerade echt dämlich vor. Die ganze Zeit dachte ich, das ich nicht deine Kragenweite bin. Doch nun weiß ich, warum du das alles getan hast. Ich rede nicht nur von dem Kuss und dem Sex, sondern auch von all den kleinen Gesten.“ Der Lockenkopf blieb ganz Still, denn sein Freund ist wohl zu der Erkenntnis gekommen was er fühlte. Natürlich ist es für John nicht dasselbe, aber vielleicht könnte er diesen eines Tages dazu bringen.

„Wir können nicht den ganzen Tag liegen bleiben.“

„Sherlock.“ Er wollte sich damit jetzt nicht wirklich auseinander setzen. Aber da wurde er schon schnell einem Handgelenk gepackt. Der andere musste wacher sein, als er es vermutet hatte.

„Wenn du noch bleiben willst..“

„Niemand hat angerufen oder an der Tür geklingelt. Also komm wieder her.“

„Und was ist wenn ich das nicht will? Du hast doch gesagt..ah!“ Aber selbstverständlich hatte sein Bettnachbar mitbekommen das er erregt ist. Zwar hatte er versucht, das seit dem Aufwachen zu ignorieren, in der Hoffnung es würde von allein verschwinden, aber der Kuss und Körperkontakt von eben halfen dabei nicht wirklich.

„Du musst nicht..“ So gut es ging wollte er ermahnend klingen, so wie er es vorher immer tat. Aber die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die immer meinte John könnte das nicht mögen, war nun ganz verschwunden. Damit auch die Willenskraft die er besaß, sich zu wehren. Außerdem ist es sinnlos sich aufzulehnen, wenn man es doch immer gewollt hat. Es ist das Tageslicht was das Ganze einfach noch realer erscheinen ließ. Deswegen wollte er sich vielleicht zurück halten.

 

Nachdem er zufrieden und ein wenig schwach in den Armen des Doktors lag, fragte er sich, an was der andere gerade dachte. Auch wunderte er sich über seine eigenen Gedanken von vorhin. Jetzt waren sie praktisch Körper an Körper gepresst und es kam ihm so natürlich vor. Gut, sein Nebenmann trug noch seine Shorts, aber ansonsten sind sie nackt.

„Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, ist das ich dasselbe für dich empfinde.“ Sherlock kam nicht drum herum sich ein wenig zu verkrampfen. Er lag zwar auf der Brust des anderen Mannes, aber er konnte so dessen Herzschlag wahrnehmen. Das eben war keine Lüge oder nur daher gesagt. Sofort zog er die Decke ein wenig höher, damit er sein Gesicht verstecken konnte. Sein Wangen brannten. Dabei sollte ihm es viel unangenehmer sein, das John ihn mit der Hand befriedigen musste, obwohl sie gestern Abend nicht gerade untätig waren.

“Hast du gehört was ich gesagt habe? Ich liebe dich.“ Selbst unter der Bettdecke ist der Ältere noch deutlich vernehmbar. Lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, das sie immer noch so nahe beieinander liegen.

"Ist es nicht zu früh, das zu behaupten? Ich meine, eben meintest du noch das wir nichts überstürzen müssen." Es ist wirklich lächerlich, denn Sherlock bemerkte wie seine Augen nass wurden. Die Wärme unter dem Stoff musste ihm in den Augen brennen. Er bemerkte das John leise lachte, dennoch wollte er diesen jetzt nicht ansehen.

„Zu früh? Wenn ich das nur einmal früher erwähnt hätte.“

„Gestern zum Beispiel.“

„Nein. Zum Beispiel vor einem Jahr.“ Das ließ ihn dann doch hochschrecken. Er nahm Abstand und starrte den Arzt durch dringlich von der anderen Seite des Bettes an.

„Du kannst es ruhig glauben.“ Meinte der Ältere und lehnte sich ein wenig zu ihm, um sein Gesicht zu berühren. Sanft wurden die Tränen weggewischt, die er einen Moment vollkommen vergessen hatte.

„Sherlock, ich empfinde das schon länger für dich. Wenn du nicht..du weißt schon..deinen notwendigen Stunt vollzogen hättest, dann wäre eine Frau niemals so nahe an mich heran gekommen, dass ich sie heiraten wollte.“ Schuldbeladen schaute der andere weg von dem Genie und auch die Hand wurde wieder entfernt. Alles was er gerade tun konnte, ist still zu lauschen, denn er wusste es geht noch weiter und es fällt seinem Freund nicht leicht. Eigentlich sollte er sich hier schuldig fühlen.

„Als du wieder aufgetaucht bist, hätte ich dich am liebsten erwürgen können. Doch sobald sich meine Wut ein wenig gelegt hat, bekam ich Zweifel daran ob ich Mary überhaupt heiraten kann. Aber dann standest du plötzlich neben uns und hast auch noch mitgeholfen alles zu planen. Plötzlich dachte ich das wäre der einzige Weg. Das sollte niemals bedeuten das ich dich ganz aufgegeben hätte. Selbst als ich dich unter Drogeneinfluss fand...Natürlich war ich enttäuscht. Du hättest doch mit mir reden können. Aber dann kam mir in den Sinn, das dir irgendjemand eingetrichtert hat, das man einem frisch verheiratetes Paar nicht auf die Nerven geht.“ John machte ein kurze Pause, um wahrscheinlich weiter darüber nachzudenken was noch gesagt werden kann.

„Früher oder später wäre ich dir aber wieder auf die Nerven gegangen. Mir fehlte..einfach alles aus der Baker Street. Ich..“ Ohne darüber nachzudenken, legte der Lockenkopf die Arme um seinen Freund. Dessen Körper zitterte schon leicht und er strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

„Egal was noch kommt, ich möchte das du mit mir darüber sprichst. Ich würde es nicht ertragen, wenn ich später erfahre das ich dich mit irgendeinem Problem allein gelassen habe. Ich...Verstehst du was ich sagen will? Eine Beziehung auf der Ebene kann nur funktionieren, wenn wir beide ein wenig ehrlicher sind. Auch ich werde versuchen, ein wenig offener mit dir über alles zu reden. Ich möchte das einfach weil..na ja, weil ich dich liebe.“ Dann bekam Sherlock einen sanften Kuss an sein Kinn, wahrscheinlich weil sein Gegenüber nicht gleich an seinen Mund heranreichte. Er senkte den Kopf etwas, damit der zweite Versuch besser klappte.

„Daran musst du dich also auch noch gewöhnen.“ Gab John von sich und lächelte wieder. Zwar wusste er nicht genau was damit gemeint war, aber es stimmte ihn froh das er seinem Freund eben ein wenig half. Auch wenn er nur zuhörte.

„Ich werde mich bemühen es öfters zu sagen, damit du endlich glaubst das ich dich liebe.“ Dann lehnte sich der andere Mann so gegen seinen Oberkörper, das er sein Kinn in den blonden Haaren ablegen konnte. Man müsste meinen, das es sich strohig anfühlt. Doch er stellte schon vor langer Zeit erfreut fest, das John's Haare ganz weich sind. Auch wenn sie morgens in alle Richtungen abstehen können.

Natürlich musste der Moment schnell wieder zerstört werden. Er fluchte innerlich, denn es ist sein eigener Magen gewesen, der dazwischen funkte.

„Das ist das Zeichen das sagt wir sollten aufzustehen.“ Und damit ließ der Ältere ganz von ihm ab und stieg aus dem Bett. Einerseits fand er das schlecht, denn die Wärme fehle sofort. Anderseits konnte er nun den Körper des Exsoldaten im hellen Tageslicht bewundern. Später wird er Mal erwähnen das er den anderen öfters so sehen muss, das er sich auch daran gewöhnt. Doch er glaubte nicht daran, das dies so schnell funktioniert.

 

„John?“ Beim Frühstück rang er ein wenig mit sich. Eigentlich möchte er ehrlich in dieser neuartigen Partnerschaft sein, aber dennoch hatte er auch angst das er alles wieder kaputt machen kann.

„Hm?“

„Als du in meinen Bett aufgewacht bist und dich an nichts erinnern konntest, da haben wir nicht miteinander geschlafen.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.“ Eine Hand vom Arzt bedeckte gerade eine von seinen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, solange du mir versprichst es nicht wieder zu tun. Ich meine damit mir was in den Tee zu kippen. Wenn es dir Freude bereitet mich auszuziehen, dann kannst du das gern auch einmal mit einem wachen John versuchen.“ Erneut wurden Sherlock's Wangen ein wenig warm, denn er hatte total vergessen das sein Nebenmann am Tisch wohl daran denken würde. Auf der anderen Seite fand er den Vorschlag von eben toll.

„Mach das nicht.“ Hörte er dann und sah John fragend ins Gesicht, denn er hoffte das dieser seine Aussage nicht zurückziehen möchte.

„Es ist mir früher nie so aufgefallen, aber du versteckst dein Lächeln. Gerade hast du dich auch weggedreht.“ Sherlock wusste jetzt nicht wie er das erklären sollte.

„Schon ok, wenn du darüber jetzt nicht reden willst. Doch in meiner Gegenwart brauchst du das nicht zu verbergen. Am liebsten hätte ich es ja, wenn du überhaupt nichts mehr vor mir versteckst, aber ohne deine kleinen Überraschungen wird es wohl schnell langweilig werden.“ Damit wendete sich John wieder seinem Frühstück zu. Trotzdem verließ dessen rechte Hand nie seine Linke. Beiläufig nahm er die Hand ganz in die seine, während er so tat, als würde er die morgendliche Zeitung studieren. Niemals hätte er gedacht das er Händchen halten am Tisch bei ihnen in der Küche aufregend finden würde. Mit John war es das aber. Und er ist sich sicher, das noch mehr solche sonst so triviale Dinge sich in aufregende verwandeln werden.

Sherlock glaubte nicht daran das irgendeine Art von Langeweile demnächst auf ihn zukommen wird. Und wenn, dann täuschte er das nur vor damit John mit ihm etwas unternahm.


End file.
